Слизеринцы и Гриффиндорцы читают Гарри Поттера
by Kehlen
Summary: Запертые в учительской, один директор, два профессора, трое Уизлей и Малфой против своей воли читают книгу. Первый том приключений Гарри Поттера. Да воцарится хаос! перевод с английского
1. Запертые в одной комнате

Дисклаймер 1: не мое во всех смыслах. Перевод фика **Slytherins and Gryffindors Read Harry Potter** Аллесандры Квартремейн (ссылка на автора у меня в профиле).

Дисклаймер 2: русский перевод _книг_ утащен с альдебарана (www dot aldebaran dot ru) и нагло перекроен под -нравящиеся мне- термины, а также приближен к оригиналу, где это необходимо.  
Дисклаймер 3: советую прочитать оригинал. Это мой первый "длинный" перевод. _Конструктивная_ критика приветствуется.

* * *

Предисловие коротко и просто. Человек из будущего захотел, чтобы наши любимые персонажи прочли наши любимые книги. Итак, этот будущий некто сделал то, что сделал бы любой на его месте. Запер их всех в одой комнате. 

- Что ты имеешь в виду под "дверь не открывается"?

- Не открывается и все, даже Алохомора не работает!

- Я отказываюсь оставаться с ним в одной комнате

- Ты думаешь я хочу с тобой в одной комнате находиться, куница (1)?

- Заткнись, Малфой, иди засунь свою голову в сортир!

- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору!

- Ха!

- Минус пять очков Слизерину!

- Минерва!

- Смотри за собой, Северус!

- Это смехотворно!

Альбус Дамблдор смотрел на разворачивающуюся перед с ним сцену с озадаченным удовлетворением. Учительская каким-то образом оказалась запертой, и присутствовавшие в ней шестеро пытались вырваться наружу. Неудивительно, если учесть, что ими были Минерва МакГонагалл, Северус Снейп, Драко Малфой, Рон и Фред и Джордж Уизли. Двое последних уже кончили школу, но пришли проведать своего брата Рона, шестикурсника.

- Альбус! – моментально повернулась к нему Минерва. – Это ты устроил?

- Нет, - спокойно ответил тот. – Я думаю, что в ответе тот, кто создал вот это. – Он указал на потолок.

Каким-то образом это заставило перестать перебраниваться братьев Уизли и Драко Малфоя и, взглянув вверх, они увидели дыру в потолке. И не просто обычную дыру, а крутящуюся дыру голубого цвета. Неожиданно из нее ударила молния, и на столе, за которым сидел Альбус, появилось не обгорелое пятно, а книга.

- Это одно из заклинаний для путешествия во времени, - продолжил он спокойно. – Кто-то из будущего нам что-то послал. Кто бы это ни был, он не дает нам выбраться из комнаты.

- Клево! – хором проговорили близнецы Уизли. – Что за книга? – Продолжили они одновременно.

Альбус улыбнулся.

– Посмотрите сами. – Он уставился на остальных, и его голубые глаза засияли. – Итак, Мистер Малфой, Северус, Минерва, может быть вы присоединитесь к господам Фреду и Джорджу Уизли. – Он посмотрел на Рона. – И вы тоже, Мистер Уизли.

- А как же Гарри? – огрызнулся Рон. – Он удивится, куда я подевался!

- Святой Поттер, - пробормотал Драко, садясь на стул. – Ты без него и минуты прожить не можешь, горностай несчастный?

- Заткнись, Малфой.

- Достаточно, вы оба, - рявкнула Минерва, занимая свое место.

Северус пренебрежительно усмехнулся, прежде чем сесть.

- И что здесь делает эта чертова книга? – проворчал он.

- Она о Гарри! – сказал один из близнецов.

- Почему меня это не удивляет? – пробормотал Северус.

- В ней записка. Читай, Джордж.

- Хорошо, слушайте.

Джордж Уизли прочистил горло. «Всем привет. Меня зовут Алессандра. Я не хотела вас здесь запирать, но Снейпу и Малфою пора примириться с реальностью. Ну, а остальные сюда случайно попали. Но я думаю, вам понравится читать эту книгу. Она – первая из семи, опубликованных в нашем мире. В них описываются все школьные годы Гарри Поттера. Никто из вас не выйдет из комнаты, пока вы не прочитаете первую книгу. Итак, расслабьтесь, читайте и получайте удовольствие. Снейп, вас это тоже касается. Малфой, и тебя.»

- Так я и знал, - прорычал Северус. – Минус двадцать очков Гриф-

- Северус, ты не можешь отнимать баллы у тех, кто уже не в школе, - спокойно вмешался Альбус. – Как называется эта книга?

Фред и Джордж посмотрели на обложку. «Гарри Поттер и философский камень»! – сказали они хором.

- Кто начнет читать? Рон?

Рон покраснел.

- Нет, спасибо.

- Малфой?

- Не желаю прикасаться к этой штуке.

- Профессор Снейп?

- НЕТ.

- Профессор МакГонагалл?

- Не сейчас, спасибо, мальчики.

Все глаза устремились на Альбуса.

- Нет, мальчики, я думаю, мы предоставим вам удовольствие читать первыми.

- Хочешь прочитать первую главу?

- Конечно, спасибо, Фред. Ты уверен, что не хочешь читать первым?

- Ну…

- ДА НАЧИНАЙТЕ ЖЕ! – проворчал Снейп.

Джордж и Фред посмотрели друг на друга, расплывшись в одинаковых ухмылках. Один из них открыл книгу.

- Посмотрим… Итак

**ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ МАЛЬЧИК, КОТОРЫЙ ВЫЖИЛ**

- Скорее Чертов-Мальчик-Который-Не-Умирает, - проворчал Северус себе под нос.

- Я притворюсь, что не слышал этого, - спокойно сказал Альбус, пока Минерва суетилась, доставая всем напитки.

**Мистер и миссис Дурсль, обитатели дома № 4 по Тисовой улице, очень гордились тем, что могут в любое время заявить - мы, слава Богу, совершенно нормальные. **

- Глупые магглы, - пробормотал Рон.

- Совершенно верно, Рон, - весело согласился Фред.

- Все магглы глупые, - издевательски заметил Драко Малфой.

**Невозможно было представить, что такие люди окажутся замешаны в чем-то необычном, а уж тем более загадочном - они терпеть не могли всяких глупостей.**

- Глупостей? – повторила Минерва.

**Мистер Дурсль работал директором фирмы под названием "Граннингс", которая производила сверла. У мистера Дурсля, крупного мясистого мужчины, практически полностью отсутствовала шея, зато под носом росли очень длинные усы. Миссис Дурсль, худая блондинка, обладала шеей двойной длины, **

- Какая привлекательная женщина, - протянул Северус.

Драко подавил смешок.

что было как нельзя кстати, ибо эта леди обожала заглядывать за чужие заборы и шпионить за соседями. У Дурслей был маленький сын по имени Дадли - по мнению родителей, на свет ещё не рождался ребенок прекраснее.

Фред и Джордж недоверчиво фыркнули, пока Рон пытался подавить смех.

**У Дурслей было все, чего они только могли пожелать, но, кроме того, у них имелась ****страшная тайна, и больше всего на свете супруги боялись, что кто-нибудь эту тайну раскроет. Они бы попросту не вынесли, если бы кто-то узнал про Поттеров. **

- И я не могу их винить. – Северус откинулся на спинку стула.

**Миссис Поттер доводилась сестрой миссис Дурсль, но они не встречались уже много лет, и, сказать по правде, миссис Дурсль вообще делала вид, что у нее нет никакой сестры, а всё из-за того, что эта самая сестричка и её бестолковый муженёк были настолько не-Дурслями, **

- Нет такого слова, - нахмурилась Минерва. – Кому это Гарри Поттер доверил написать о своей жизни?

Джордж посмотрел на обложку.

- Дж. К. Роулинг.

- Я знаю Роулингов! – воскликнул Драко. – Старая волшебная семья. Кажется, живут в Уэльсе.

- Спасибо, Малфой, за этот абсолютно бесполезный кусок информации, - рявкнул Рон. – А теперь заткнись.

**насколько это возможно. Чету Дурсль пробирала дрожь при одной мысли о том, что сказали бы соседи, появись Поттеры у них на улице. **

- Опять же, не могу их в этом винить.

- Северус…

**Дурслям было известно, что у Поттеров тоже есть маленький сын, но они его никогда не видели. Собственно, наличие сына заставляло их держаться от Поттеров еще дальше - не хватало, чтобы Дадли водился со всякими хулиганами.**

**Когда мистер и миссис Дурсль проснулись утром скучного, серого вторника - того самого дня, когда начинается наша история - в пасмурном небе за окном не было видно ничего такого, что дало бы основания предполагать, что вскоре произойдут таинственные, загадочные события. Мистер Дурсль гудел что-то себе под нос, выбирая на работу галстук поскучнее, а миссис Дурсль торопливо досказывала вчерашние сплетни, одновременно впихивая Дадли в высокий детский стульчик.**

**Никто из них не заметил большой, рыжевато-коричневой совы, пролетевшей мимо окна.**

- Магглы, - сказали все они хором. Альбус, тем не менее, неожиданно притих.

**В половине девятого мистер Дурсль взял портфель, клюнул миссис Дурсль в щеку и попытался поцеловать на прощание Дадли, но промахнулся, поскольку в это самое время Дадли устраивал скандал: метался в стуле и отчаянно швырялся овсянкой. **

- Этот ребенок кажется испорченным, - Северус сделал еще один глоток из своей чашки.

- Он и есть, - сказали хором все трое Уизлей.

**"Маленький мой", прокурлыкал мистер Дурсль и вышел за дверь. Он забрался в машину и задним ходом выехал со стоянки дома №4.**

- Маленький? – повторил Фред.

- Этот жирдяй далеко не маленький! – возразил Рон.

- Молодец, Рончик!

- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ РОНЧИК!

**Впервые в то утро он заметил нечто странное, только выехав на перекресток. Он увидел кошку, изучавшую карту. В первое мгновение он даже и не понял, что же такое увидел - но потом рывком повернул голову назад. На углу Тисовой улицы стояла полосатая кошка, но никакой карты нигде не было. Что это ему взбрело в голову? Это, надо полагать, была игра света. Мистер Дурсль поморгал и уставился на кошку. Кошка в упор посмотрела на него. Потом, когда мистер Дурсль уже завернул за угол и поехал по шоссе, он следил за кошкой в зеркальце заднего вида. На этот раз кошка читала указатель с названием улицы, тот самый, где было написано "Тисовая" - то есть, нет, она смотрела на указатель, кошки ведь не умеют читать ни карты, ни указатели. **

Минерва улыбается.

Северус фыркает.

Драко недоумевает.

**Мистер Дурсль встряхнулся и решительно прогнал кошку прочь из собственных мыслей. Все остальное время по дороге в город он думал только и исключительно о большом заказе на свёрла, который рассчитывал сегодня получить.**

**На подъезде к городу, однако, кое-что другое потеснило свёрла в голове мистера Дурсля. Сидя в ежедневной утренней пробке, он не мог не заметить, что повсюду полно очень странно одетых людей. Людей в мантиях. Мистер Дурсль терпеть не мог тех, кто вызывающе одевается - страшно подумать, что иной раз напяливает на себя молодёжь! **

Северус приподнял бровь.

- Прошу прощения?

**Он решил, что мантия - это, должно быть, последний писк какой-нибудь идиотской моды. Он забарабанил пальцами по рулю, и глаза его случайно остановились на кучке этих ненормальных, собравшихся совсем рядом. Они оживленно о чем-то шептались. Мистер Дурсль с возмущением увидел, что двое или трое из них отнюдь не молоды, наоборот, вон тот мужчина совсем уже пожилой, гораздо старше, чем сам мистер Дурсль, а одет в изумрудно-зеленую мантию! Вот бесстыжий! **

- Этому магглу нужна помощь.

- Может быть Авада Кедавра ему поможет?

- МАЛФОЙ!

**Но тут до мистера Дурсля дошло, что это наверняка очередная рекламная кампания или какая-нибудь акция - эти люди явно собирают пожертвования... да, разумеется. Машины наконец тронулись, и уже через пару минут мистер Дурсль, вновь погружённый в размышления о сверлах, въезжал на стоянку возле здания конторы "Граннингс".**

- Что такое сверла?

- Магглы их используют, чтобы делать дырки в дереве.

- Правда? Зачем?

- Чтобы собирать разные вещи.

- Странно.

- А ты как думал. Это же магглы.

**В своем кабинете на девятом этаже мистер Дурсль всегда сидел спиной к окну. Если бы это было не так, в то утро ему было бы трудно сосредоточиться на свёрлах. Ему не было видно, что средь бела дня мимо окна мчатся совы, но зато люди на улице это видели; они стояли раскрыв рты и смотрели, как по воздуху одна за другой проносятся огромные лесные птицы. Большинство из столпившихся зевак вообще никогда раньше не видело совы, даже в нормальное ночное время.**

- Глупые магглы.

- Согласен, эти действительно тупые.

Молчание.

- Рончик действительно СОГЛАСИЛСЯ с Малфоем?!

- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ РОНЧИКОМ!

**Тем временем утро мистера Дурсля проходило как обычно, своим чередом, безо всяких сов. Он распёк пятерых своих подчиненных. Сделал несколько важных телефонных звонков. Устроил еще пару разносов. После обеда, будучи в превосходном настроении, он решил выйти на улицу размяться, да заодно купить в булочной парочку пончиков.**

**Он и не вспомнил бы о людях в мантиях, если бы по дороге к булочной вдруг не натолкнулся на очередное сборище. Проходя мимо, мистер Дурсль смерил их сердитым взглядом. Непонятно, почему, но эти люди заставляли его нервничать. Эти, как и те, другие, тоже о чем-то возбужденно шептались, и, кстати, мистер Дурсль не приметил никаких емкостей, куда бы они могли собирать пожертвования. На обратном пути, когда он снова проходил мимо, прижимая к животу пакет с пончиками, до него донеслись обрывки разговора:**

**- Поттеры, точно, именно так мне и сказали...**

**- ... да-да, их сын, Гарри...**

Северус хмурится.

- Поттер.

**Мистер Дурсль остановился как громом пораженный. **

- Жалко, что его действительно не убило молнией.

**Его охватила паника. Он оглянулся на шептавшихся и собрался было что-то спросить, но передумал.**

**Бледный от страха, он помчался назад в контору, добежал до своего кабинета, рявкнул секретарше, чтобы его не беспокоили, и почти уже закончил набирать свой домашний номер, как вдруг остановился. Он положил трубку и пригладил усы, размышляя... **

- Размышляя? Это маггл умеет думать?

**нет, это какая-то глупость. **

**- **И ничего удивительного.

**Поттер не такая уж необычная фамилия. **

- На самом деле…

- Пожалуйста. Не говорите мне, что есть еще Поттеры. Я этого не вынесу.

- Есть.

Северус темнеет лицом.

- Нигде не спрятаться от чертовых Поттеров, да?

- Нет.

- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору!

- Северус!

- Что?

- Альбус?

- Продолжайте читать, пожалуйста.

**Он нисколько не сомневался, что существует масса людей по фамилии Поттер, у которых есть сын по имени Гарри. Да и, если на то пошло, он не совсем уверен, что племянника зовут Гарри. Он никогда даже не видел мальчишку. Может быть, он Гарви. Или Гарольд. **

Драко фыркает.

**Совершенно ни к чему беспокоить миссис Дурсль; она всегда так расстраивается при упоминании о сестре. Трудно ее в этом винить - если бы у него была такая сестра... но все равно, люди в мантиях...**

**После обеда ему было значительно труднее сосредоточиться на сверлах, и, покидая конторское здание в пять часов вечера, он был все ещё так встревожен, что едва не сбил с ног случайного прохожего.**

**"Извиняюсь", - буркнул он, не глядя на крохотного человечка, который пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Мистер Дурсль не сразу осознал, что человечек одет в фиолетовую мантию. При этом, чудом избежав падения в грязь, недомерок нисколько не был обескуражен. Напротив, его личико расплылось в широчайшей улыбке, и он сказал голосом такой невозможной скрипучести, что несколько прохожих обернулось в недоумении:**

**- Не извиняйтесь, не извиняйтесь, мой дорогой сэр, сегодня ничто не может омрачить моего счастья! **

Все дружно мигают.

- Что… о чем думал этот волшебник! – вскрикнула Минерва. – Из всех идиотских…

- Возможно, бывший пуффендуец.

- Мистер Малфой!

**Возрадуйтесь, ибо Сами-Знаете-Кто наконец-то сгинул! Сегодня даже у магглов вроде вас должен быть великий, великий праздник!**

**И старичок умчался прочь, предварительно крепко обняв мистера Дурсля за талию.**

**Мистер Дурсль прирос к асфальту. Его только что обнял совершенно незнакомый человек. И еще его, кажется, назвали магглом - даже думать не хочется, что это может означать. **

**- **Это ты, большой кусок жира и бессмысленное существо, - издевательски проговорил Драко.

**Он был в шоке. Он поспешил к машине и поскорей поехал домой, пытаясь объяснить произошедшее разыгравшимся воображением, чего никогда раньше не делал, ибо не одобрял воображения как такового.**

**Подъезжая к дому, он первым делом увидел - и это отнюдь не исправило ему настроения - полосатую кошку, которую уже встречал утром. Кошка сидела на ограде его собственного дома. Он был уверен, что это та же самая кошка; у нее были точно такие же отметины вокруг глаз.**

**- Брысь! - громко сказал мистер Дурсль.**

**-** Брысь? Разве меня этим прогонишь?

**Кошка не шелохнулась. Она только серьезно посмотрела на него. Это что, нормальное кошачье поведение, спросил себя мистер Дурсль. **

**- **Нет.

**Он как мог унял волнение и вошел в дом, по-прежнему настроенный не впутывать в это дело жену.**

**Миссис Дурсль провела день совершенно нормально. За ужином она подробнейшим образом рассказала мистеру Дурслю о непослушной дочери миссис Пососедству. Кроме того, она рассказала, что Дадлик выучился говорить новое слово ("Хаччу!"). Мистер Дурсль старался вести себя как обычно. Когда Дадли был наконец отправлен в постель, мистер Дурсль пошел в гостиную, послушать вечерние новости:**

**- И в завершение нашего выпуска. Орнитологи страны сообщают, что сегодня повсеместно наблюдалось крайне странное поведение сов. Совы обычно охотятся по ночам и практически никогда не выходят при дневном свете, однако, сегодня были отмечены тысячи случаев появления этих птиц. Они с самого рассвета летали во всех направлениях. Эксперты пока не в состоянии найти разумное объяснение этому феномену. - Репортер позволил себе улыбнуться. - Все это более чем загадочно. Ну, а сейчас Джим МакГаффин с прогнозом погоды. Что, будут у нас еще совопады, Джим?**

**- Об этом, Тед, - ответил метеоролог, - я ничего не могу сказать, но сегодня не одни только совы вели себя странно. Телезрители из Кента, Йоркшира и Данди целый день звонили с сообщениями, что вместо ливня, который я вчера обещал, у них был метеоритный дождь! Кажется, народ уже начал праздновать день Порохового Заговора... Рановато, господа, он будет только на следующей неделе! Да, кстати, сегодня ночью я точно обещаю дождь.**

- Идиоты, все они идиоты.

- Ты говоришь о магглах, куница. Все магглы идиоты.

**Мистер Дурсль так и застыл в кресле. Метеоритные дожди по всей Британии? Совы, летающие средь бела дня? Повсюду странные люди в мантиях? И еще эти разговоры, разговоры о Поттерах...**

- Не такой уж этот маггл и идиот, - пробормотал Северус. – Он начинает складывать два и два.

- Профессор… Вы говорите о Верноне Дурсле.

- И что?

Рон качает головой.

**Миссис Дурсль вошла в гостиную с двумя чашками чаю. Нет, так не годится. Надо ей как-то сказать. Он прокашлялся.**

**- Эээ... Петунья, дорогая... последнее время ты ничего не слышала о своей сестре?**

**Как он и ожидал, миссис Дурсль была шокирована и рассержена. Вообще-то, они всегда делали вид, что никакой сестры не существует.**

**- Нет, - ответила она резко, - а что?**

**- Да тут всякую ерунду передают в новостях, - промямлил мистер Дурсль. - Совы... метеоритный дождь... а еще сегодня в городе было много чудных людей...**

**- И что? - оборвала миссис Дурсль.**

**- Ну, я подумал... вдруг... вдруг это связано с ... ну, ты понимаешь... с ее окружением.**

**Миссис Дурсль сквозь поджатые губы тянула из чашки чай. Мистер Дурсль никак не мог осмелиться рассказать ей, что сегодня на улице слышал имя Поттеров. Так и не решился. Вместо этого он спросил, постаравшись придать своему голосу как можно больше беззаботности:**

**- А их сын - он ведь примерно того же возраста, что и Дадли, верно?**

**- Вероятно, - процедила миссис Дурсль.**

**- А как бишь его? Говард?**

**- Гарри. Мерзкое, простонародное имя, если кому-то интересно мое мнение.**

- ВАС НИКТО НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ, - закричал Рон.

- ПРИДУРКИ! – вскричали одновременно с ним близнецы.

**- О, разумеется, - сказал мистер Дурсль, и сердце его ушло в пятки, - совершенно с тобой согласен.**

**Больше он ничего не сказал, и супруги отправились спать. Пока миссис Дурсль принимала ванну, мистер Дурсль на цыпочках подкрался к окну и поглядел на садовую ограду. Кошка всё ещё сидела там. Она внимательно смотрела вдоль Тисовой улицы, как будто чего-то дожидаясь.**

**Всё-таки у него разыгралось воображение. Каким образом это может быть связано с Поттерами? Но если связано... если выяснится, что они в родстве с... - нет, он просто не может этого вынести.**

**Чета Дурсль легла в постель. Миссис Дурсль немедленно уснула, а мистер Дурсль лежал, вперившись в темноту широко открытыми глазами и думал, думал. Последней, успокоительной для него, мыслью перед отходом ко сну стало, что, даже если Поттеры и имеют отношение к происходящему, вовсе не обязательно, что они станут впутывать в это дело его с миссис Дурсль. Поттеры прекрасно знают их с Петуньей отношение к ним самим и им подобным... Он не мог себе представить, что Петунья или он сам могут иметь общего с тем, что происходит, если что-то происходит, конечно - он зевнул и повернулся на бок - их это не касается...**

- О, как же вы ошибаетесь, Мистер Дурсль, - мягко произнесла Минерва. – Как же вы ошибаетесь.

**Как же он ошибался.**

- Вот. Я же говорила.

- Минерва, злорадствовать невежливо.

- Замолчи, Северус. Ты злорадствовал каждый год, когда выигрывал факультетское соревнование. Теперь моя очередь.

- У тебя было время позлорадствовать, все время с тех пор как чертов Поттер поступил в Хогвартс!

- Ага, и я злорадствовала! А теперь и еще позлорадствую. На, получи!

Все четыре студента с восхищением наблюдают за перебранкой профессоров. Они никогда еще не видели, что бы они себя вели… ну, как они.

**Мистер Дурсль уже погрузился в беспокойный сон, а кошка на каменной ограде вовсе не выглядела сонной. Она сидела неподвижно как статуя, неотрывно следя глазами за дальним поворотом на Тисовую улицу. Кошка не шелохнулась ни тогда, когда на соседней улице с грохотом захлопнулась дверца машины, ни тогда, когда мимо пролетели две здоровенные совы. На самом деле, когда кошка первый раз пошевелилась, уже почти наступила полночь.**

- Длинная ночь, Минерва?

- Ты даже представить себе не можешь. У меня до сих спина болит при одном воспоминании, Альбус.

**На углу улицы, за которым наблюдала кошка, появился человек, появился так внезапно и неожиданно, как будто выскочил из-под земли. Кошка повела хвостом и сузила глаза.**

**Ничего подобного этому человеку еще ни разу не появлялось на Тисовой аллее. Человек был высок, худ и очень стар, если судить по серебристым волосам и бороде - причем и то, и другое было таким длинным, что он вполне мог бы затыкать их за пояс. Одет он был в длинную рясу, поверх которой ниспадала до земли пурпурная мантия, ноги были обуты в башмаки с пряжками и на высоких каблуках. Голубые глаза светились ярким светом из-под очков со стеклами в форме полумесяца, сидевших на длинном носу, крючковатом настолько, что казалось, будто бы этот нос переломили по крайней мере в двух местах. Звали этого человека Альбус Дамблдор.**

Альбус улыбается, когда читают его имя.

- Я рад, что мис Роулинг меня упомянула, - мягко говорит он.

- Нельзя же написать книжку о Гарри и не упомянуть о вас, профессор!

- Куница, прекрати подлизываться!

- Я не подлизываюсь. Я всего лишь вежливо это упоминаю, а ты вообще не представляешь себе, что это такое, Мистер Хорек Малфой!

**Альбус Дамблдор, по всей видимости, не осознавал, что его появление на Тисовой улице вряд ли может приветствоваться здешними обитателями. Он озадаченно рылся в складках мантии. Но все же почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, и взглянул на кошку, по-прежнему смотревшую с другого конца улицы. Непонятно, почему, но вид кошки позабавил его. Он хмыкнул и сказал: "Мне следовало догадаться".**

- О чем вы должны были догадаться?

- Очевидно, что кошка уже будет там. Куница, будь внимательнее!

- Заткнись ты к чертовой матери, давай читать дальше!

- Не-а.

**Он наконец нашел во внутреннем кармане то, что искал. Это оказалось что-то вроде серебряной зажигалки. Он зажег огонь, подождал немного и защелкнул зажигалку. Ближайший уличный фонарь потух с легким хлопком. **

- Здорово.

- Замечательно, профессор.

Альбус краснеет.

**Он снова щелкнул - и следующий фонарь, поморгав, погас. Двенадцать раз щелкала Выключалка, **

- Выключалка? – повторил Рон. – Очень оригинальное название.

- А как еще ты хочешь ее назвать?

Рон на секунду задумывается.

- Ну не знаю! Но не так! Это скучно!

**до тех пор, пока на всей улице не осталось только два далеких огонька - это светились в темноте кошкины глаза. Даже остроглазая миссис Дурсль, выгляни она в этот момент на улицу, и то не смогла бы ничего увидеть. Дамблдор бросил Выключалку обратно в карман мантии и зашагал по улице к дому №4. Подойдя, он уселся на каменную ограду рядом с кошкой. Ни разу не взглянув в ее сторону, он заговорил.**

**- Забавно встретить вас здесь, профессор МакГонагалл.**

**Он повернул голову, рассчитывая улыбнуться полосатой кошке, но той больше не было. На ее месте сидела женщина довольно свирепого вида, в квадратных очках той же самой формы, что и отметины вокруг кошкиных глаз. Женщина тоже была облачена в мантию, изумрудного цвета. **

- Изумрудного? Я всегда знал, что ты тайная поклонница Слизерина, Минерва.

- Зеленый цвет мне подходит. И я ношу его именно поэтому. А не из-за твоего чертова факультета, Северус.

**Ее черные волосы были собраны в строгий пучок. И она определенно была чем-то встревожена.**

Рон фыркает.

**- Как вы узнали, что это я? - спросила она.**

**- Моя дорогая, я ни разу не видел, чтобы кошки так застывали на одном месте.**

**- Застынешь, если просидишь весь день на холодном кирпиче, - ворчливо сказала профессор МакГонагалл.**

**- Весь день? Вы что, не стали праздновать? По дороге сюда я видел по меньшей мере десяток пиршеств.**

**Профессор МакГонагалл сердито фыркнула.**

- Что это все фыркают?

- Северус, если я хочу фыркать, значит я буду фыркать.

- Боже, как трогательно.

- Северус…

**- О, разумеется, все празднуют, - бросила она недовольно. - Казалось бы, можно ожидать большей осторожности, но нет - даже магглы заметили, что что-то происходит. Это было у них в новостях. - Она кивнула головой в сторону темных окон гостиной дома Дурслей. - Я слышала. Стаи сов, метеоритный дождь... А что вы хотели, они же не полные идиоты. Они не могли не заметить. Метеоритный дождь в Кенте! Голову даю на отсечение, это работа Дедала Диггла. **

- Кто такой Дедал Диггл?

- Очевидно тот, кто решил устроить звездопад в Кенте.

- Замолчи, Малфой!

- Бедный Рончик.

- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ РОНЧИКОМ!

**Такой сумасброд!**

- Пуффендуец.

- Малфой.

- Что? Это правда. Все пуффенцуйцы безмозглые.

- Минус десять очков Слизерину.

- Ха!

**- Вы не должны сердиться, - мягко укорил Дамблдор. - За последние одиннадцать лет нам редко приходилось радоваться.**

**- Я знаю, - раздраженно сказала профессор МакГонагалл. - Но это еще не значит, что нужно сходить с ума. Все попросту потеряли бдительность! Подумать только, разгуливать среди бела дня по улицам, даже не потрудившись одеться как магглы! Ведь пойдут слухи!**

**Она бросила пронзительный взгляд на Дамблдора, словно ожидая возражений, но он ничего не сказал, и тогда она продолжила:**

**- Лучше не придумаешь - в тот самый день, когда Сами-Знаете-Кто наконец-то сгинул, магглы узнают о нашем существовании. Полагаю, он и правда сгинул, как вы считаете, Дамблдор?**

- Ну да, к сожалению он вернется, когда Гарри будет на четвертом курсе.

- Давайте не будем об этом?

**- Очень на то похоже, - ответил Дамблдор. - Нам есть за что быть благодарными. Хотите лимонный леденец?**

Все смотрят на Альбуса. Тот улыбается.

**- _Что_?**

- Вы…

- клевый

- профессор, – говорят близнецы Уизли.

**- Лимонный леденец. Это такая маггловская конфетка, мне они очень нравятся.**

**- Нет, спасибо, - изрекла профессор МакГонагалл неодобрительно, как бы показывая, что сейчас не время для лимонных леденцов. - Как я уже сказала, несмотря на то, что Сами-Знаете-Кто сгинул...**

Фред поворачивается к Минерве.

- Скажите Вольдеморт. Ну скажите же, со мной хором.

- Мистер Уизли!

Фред ухмыляется.

**- Моя дорогая профессор, я уверен, что такая разумная дама как вы может себе позволить называть его по имени. Вся эта путаница, "Сами-Знаете-Кто"... **

- Правда? Очевидно никто не знал, кто же был Вы-Знаете-Кто.

- Здорово! А сколько еще их было?

- Ну, если это приводило к путанице, очевидно были еще и другие!

Северус стонет. Драко берется за голову, Рон посмеивается.

**Одиннадцать лет я пытаюсь заставить людей называть его настоящим именем: Вольдеморт.**

**Профессор МакГонагалл вздрогнула, но Дамблдор, который в это время отлеплял от леденца обертку, ничего не заметил.**

**- Все только сильнее запутывается, когда мы называем его "Сами-Знаете-Кто". Я не вижу никаких причин, почему бы мы не могли произносить имя Вольдеморта.**

**- Понимаю, - профессор МакГонагалл одновременно и ужасалась, и восхищалась смелостью Дамблдора, - но вы отличаетесь от остальных. Всем известно, что вы единственный, кого Сами-Знаете... ну хорошо, _Вольдеморт_, боится.**

**- Вы мне льстите, - спокойно сказал Дамблдор, - у Вольдеморта есть такие возможности, которых у меня никогда не будет.**

**- Только потому, что вы слишком - ммм - благородны, чтобы ими воспользоваться.**

**- Как хорошо, что сейчас темно. Я не краснел так с тех пор, как услышал от мадам Помфри, что ей нравятся мои новые ушные затычки.**

Все трое Уизлей смеются, Минерва краснеет, Северус сидит с кислой миной, а Драко выглядит так, как будто его тошнит.

**Профессор МакГонагалл бросила на Дамблдора острый взгляд:**

**- Совы - ничто по сравнению со _слухами_, которые носятся в воздухе. Вы знаете, что все говорят? О том, почему он сгинул? О том, что его в конце концов остановило?**

**Было заметно, что профессор МакГонагалл наконец подошла к теме, которая волнует ее больше всего и которая была истинной причиной того, что она весь день просидела на холодной каменной ограде - ни в виде кошки, ни в виде женщины, она еще ни разу не смотрела на Дамблдора более пристально. Было ясно, что, независимо от того, что говорят "все", сама она не собирается верить этому прежде, чем получит подтверждение от Дамблдора. Дамблдор, между тем, молча разворачивал следующий леденец.**

**- _Говорят_, - настойчиво продолжала профессор МакГонагалл, - что прошлой ночью Вольдеморт объявился в Годриковой Впадине. **

Северус перестает хмуриться и бледнеет.

**Он пришел за Поттерами. По слухам, Лили и Джеймс Поттер - они - они - _погибли_.**

**Дамблдор кивнул головой. Профессор МакГонагалл охнула.**

**- Лили и Джеймс... не могу поверить... я не хотела этому верить... О, Альбус...**

**Дамблдор протянул руку и похлопал ее по плечу.**

**- Я понимаю... понимаю... - сдавленно произнес он.**

**Профессор МакГонагалл продолжала говорить, но голос ее дрожал:**

**- Это еще не все. Говорят, он пытался убить сына Поттеров, Гарри. Но не смог. Не смог убить маленького мальчика. Никто не знает, как и почему, но говорят, что, когда Вольдеморт не смог убить Гарри, его чары каким-то образом рассеялись - и поэтому он сгинул.**

**Дамблдор мрачно кивнул.**

**- Это... правда? - дрогнувшим голосом выговорила профессор МакГонагалл. - После всего, что он сделал... после того, как он стольких убил... не смог убить маленького ребенка? Это просто невозможно... чтобы его чары разрушило именно это. Но как, во имя неба, Гарри удалось выжить?**

**- Нам остается только гадать, - отозвался Дамблдор, - возможно, мы никогда не узнаем.**

- Терпеть не могу чего-то не знать.

- Это отвратительно.

- Ты прав, Джордж.

**Профессор МакГонагалл достала кружевной платочек и принялась промокать глаза под очками. **

- Ууу.

- Ого! Вы умеете плакать! Я думал это невозможно!

**Дамблдор громко всхлипнул, вытащил из кармана золотые часы и посмотрел на них. Это были очень странные часы. На них было двенадцать стрелок и никаких цифр; вместо цифр по кругу двигались маленькие изображения планет. **

**- **Ни фига себе, - хором сказали близнецы.

**Тем не менее, Дамблдор, видимо, хорошо разбирался в своих часах, потому что вскоре убрал их в карман и промолвил:**

**- Хагрид запаздывает. Между прочим, это он сказал вам, что я буду здесь?**

**- Да, - ответила профессор МакГонагалл, - и, думаю, вы вряд ли признаетесь, почему именно здесь?**

**- Я пришел, чтобы отдать Гарри его дяде и тете. Это единственные родственники, которые у него остались.**

Рон корчит Альбусу кислую мину.

- Да, Мистер Уизли?

- Они не считают его членом семьи.

- Я знаю. Но ему было необходимо жить с ними.

**- Но это ведь не те... Это не могут быть те люди, которые живут в этом доме? - вскричала профессор МакГонагалл, вскакивая на ноги и указывая на №4. - Дамблдор... вы не можете. Я наблюдала за ними весь день. Невозможно найти людей, которые были бы меньше похожи на нас. И еще этот их сын!.. Я видела, как он пинал мать ногами, требуя конфет, все время, пока они шли по улице. **

- Испорченный маменькин сынок!

- Дубина!

- Он маггл. Чего вы еще ждете?

**Чтобы Гарри Поттер жил с ними!**

**- Здесь ему будет лучше всего, - отрезал Дамблдор. **

- Правда? – Рон поворачивается к Дамблдору. – И почему же?

**- Его дядя и тетя смогут объяснить ему все позднее, когда он немного подрастет. Я написал им письмо.**

Рон фыркает. Альбус в первый раз выглядит смущенным.

**- Письмо? - слабым голосом переспросила профессор МакГонагалл, снова опускаясь на ограду. - Вы что, Дамблдор, думаете, что это можно объяснить в письме? Эти люди никогда не поймут его! **

Рон корчит кислую мину. Близнецы присоединяются к нему.

**Он будет знаменитым - легендой - я не удивлюсь, если в будущем сегодняшний день назовут Днем Гарри Поттера - о нем напишут книги **

- Как эта, может быть? – нарочито медленно тянет Северус.

- Чертов золотой мальчик Поттер, - ворчит Драко.

- Минус пять очков Слизерину, - рявкает Минерва.

**- его имя будет знать каждый ребенок нашего мира!**

**- Совершенно верно, - Дамблдор серьезно поглядел поверх очков. - И этого достаточно, чтобы вскружить голову любому. **

- Во всяком случае, он не стал таким, как Малфой!

- Единственная светлая сторона!

**Стать знаменитым раньше, чем научишься ходить и говорить! Знаменитым из-за чего-то, чего сам не можешь вспомнить! Разве вы не понимаете, насколько ему же самому будет лучше, если он вырастет в стороне от подобной шумихи и узнает правду тогда, когда будет в состоянии сам во всем разобраться?**

**Профессор МакГонагалл хотела было что-то возразить, но передумала.**

- Я не знал, что ты умеешь, Минерва.

- Северус.

- Нет, правда. Я и не знал, что ты можешь передумать.

- Хочешь, я использую твою кровать в качестве кошачьего лотка?

**Помолчав, она сказала:**

**- Да-да, конечно, вы правы, Дамблдор. Но как мальчик попадет сюда?**

**Она подозрительно оглядела его мантию, как будто угадывая под ней очертания детского тела.**

**- Его привезет Хагрид.**

**- Вы думаете, это - разумно - доверять Хагриду такие важные вещи?**

**- Я бы доверил Хагриду свою жизнь, - сказал Дамблдор.**

- Ну тогда все ясно.

- Согласен с Джорджем.

- Вы не могли бы заткнуться и продолжить читать?

**- Я не говорю, что у него нет сердца, - неохотно признала профессор МакГонагалл, - но вы не можете закрывать глаза на то, что он очень неосторожен. Он всегда стремился... А это еще что такое?**

**Низкий рокочущий звук нарушил тишину улицы. Пока Дамблдор и профессор МакГонагалл озирались по сторонам, ожидая увидеть свет фар, звук становился все громче и громче; вскоре он стал настоящим ревом, тогда они посмотрели вверх - и тут прямо с неба на дорогу свалился огромный мотоцикл.**

- ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО, - сказали близнецы хором.

- Я тоже такой хочу!

- И я!

**Мотоцикл был огромен, но казался крошечным по сравнению со своим седоком. Седок этот был примерно раза в два выше и по крайней мере в пять раз толще обычного человека. Он выглядел как-то заведомо больше допустимого и казался _диким_ - длинные лохмы кустистых черных волос и косматая борода почти полностью закрывали лицо, ладони были размером с крышку мусорного бака, а ноги в кожаных сапогах напоминали дельфинят-переростков. В громадных мускулистых руках он держал нечто, завернутое в одеяла.**

- А вот и Гарри.

Драко возводит глаза к небу.

**- Хагрид, - с облегчением выдохнул Дамблдор. - Наконец-то. А где ты взял мотоцикл?**

**- Одолжил, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, - ответил гигант, осторожно слезая с мотоцикла. - Юный Сириус Блэк дал его мне, сэр.**

- Сириус? – Фред ухмыляется. – Клево.

- Ну естественно, у Блэка должно быть нечто подобное, - рявкает Снейп.

**- По дороге никаких проблем?**

**- Нет, сэр. Дом почти полностью разрушен, но мальца удалось вытащить до того, как магглы стали сновать туда-сюда. Полный порядок! Он уснул, когда мы пролетали над Бристолем.**

**Дамблдор и профессор МакГонагалл склонились над свертком. Внутри, еле видимый, крепко спал младенец. Под копной угольно-черных волос, на лбу, был заметен шрам необычной формы, напоминавший зигзаг молнии.**

**- Это сюда... - прошептала профессор МакГонагалл.**

**- Да, - отозвался Дамблдор. - Этот шрам останется у него на всю жизнь.**

- И будет в будущем вызывать массу раздражения.

**- А нельзя что-нибудь с этим сделать, Дамблдор?**

**- Даже если бы и было можно, я бы не стал. Шрамы могут оказаться полезными. У меня, например, есть шрам над левым коленом, так он в виде схемы лондонской подземки. Что ж, давай его сюда, Хагрид, надо завершить дело.**

**Дамблдор взял Гарри на руки и повернулся к дому Дурслей.**

**- А можно... Можно попрощаться с ним, сэр? - попросил Хагрид. Он склонил большую лохматую голову над Гарри и поцеловал его очень, должно быть, колючим, пахнущим виски, поцелуем. Потом, неожиданно, Хагрид завыл как раненый пес.**

**- Шшшш! - зашипела профессор МакГонагалл. - Разбудишь магглов!**

**- И-и-извиняюсь, - зарыдал Хагрид, вынимая гигантский перепачканный носовой платок и пряча в нем свою физиономию. - Я не могу-у-у! Лили с Джеймсом померли... Малыша Гарри отправляют к магглам...**

**- Конечно, конечно, это очень грустно, но только возьми себя в руки, Хагрид, не то нас заметят, **

- Да, это ему поможет.

- Да уж, профессор.

Минерва сердится.

**- зашептала профессор МакГонагалл, ободряюще похлопывая Хагрида по руке, в то время как Дамблдор перешагнул через низенькую садовую ограду и направился к входной двери. Он аккуратно положил Гарри на порог, вытащил из кармана мантии письмо, просунул его между одеялами и вернулся к своим спутникам. Целую минуту они молча глядели на крошечный сверток; плечи Хагрида сотрясались от рыданий, профессор МакГонагалл отчаянно моргала, а мерцающий свет, обычно струившийся из глаз Дамблдора, казалось, потух.**

- Плохо.

- Очень плохо.

**- Что ж, дело сделано, - наконец сказал Дамблдор. - Оставаться больше незачем. Лучше пойдем и присоединимся к празднику.**

**- Ага, - у Хагрида был сильно заплаканный голос. - Мне еще надо оттащить Сириусу колымагу. **

Северус улыбается.

- Сильно она ему помогла.

- Профессор, вы улыбаетесь?

Улыбка моментально исчезает с лица Северуса.

**Д'сданья, профессор МакГонагалл - профессор Дамблдор, сэр.**

**Утирая ручьи слез кожаным рукавом, Хагрид перебросил ногу через сидение и пинком завел двигатель; мотоцикл с ревом взвился в воздух и скрылся в ночи.**

**- Надеюсь, скоро увидимся, профессор МакГонагалл, - поклонился Дамблдор. Профессор МакГонагалл в ответ высморкалась в платочек.**

**Дамблдор развернулся и пошел прочь по улице. На углу он остановился и вытащил серебряную Выключалку. Он щелкнул всего один раз, и двенадцать световых шаров мгновенно вкатились в колбы уличных фонарей, Тисовая улица засияла оранжевым светом, и он смог увидеть полосатую кошку, скользнувшую за угол на другом конце улицы. На пороге дома №4 еле-еле виднелся маленький сверток.**

**- Удачи тебе, Гарри, - пробормотал Дамблдор, развернулся на каблуках - мантия просвистела в воздухе - и исчез.**

Легкий ветерок шевелил аккуратно подстриженные кустики Тисовой улицы, молчаливой и опрятной под чернильными небесами. В любом другом месте, но только не здесь можно было ожидать загадочных и удивительных событий. Гарри Поттер повернулся в одеяле, но не проснулся. Маленькой ладошкой он сжал письмо, лежавшее рядом, и спал крепко, не зная, что он особенный; не подозревая, что он стал знаменитым; не ведая, что через несколько часов ему предстоит проснуться под вопли миссис Дурсль, которая выйдет на крыльцо с молочными бутылками; не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что следующие несколько недель его непрерывно будет пихать и щипать двоюродный братец Дадли... Да и в ближайшие несколько лет тоже… Он не знал, что в это самое время люди, собравшиеся по всей стране на тайные празднества, поднимают бокалы и произносят приглушенными голосами: "За Гарри Поттера - мальчика, который выжил!"

- За чертова Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

- Тяжелая глава. Слишком много о магглах.

- Кто-нибудь хочет прочесть следующую?

- Нет.

- Ну ладно, я прочту. Книгу, Джордж?

- Конечно, Фред.

- Кто-нибудь, спасите меня из этого ада, - шепчет Северус. -

* * *

**Примечание:**

(1)_ Куница_: Weaslеy - _Weasel_


	2. Минус 20 очков Слизерину!

Дисклаймер 1: не мое во всех смыслах. Перевод фика **Slytherins and Gryffindors Read Harry Potter** Аллесандры Квартремейн (ссылка на автора у меня в профиле).

Дисклаймер 2: русский перевод _книг_ утащен с альдебарана (www dot aldebaran dot ru) и нагло перекроен под -нравящиеся мне- термины, а также приближен к оригиналу, где это необходимо.  
Дисклаймер 3: советую прочитать оригинал. Это мой первый "длинный" перевод. _Конструктивная_ критика приветствуется.

* * *

- Итак, Фред, твоя очередь читать.

- Отлично, братишка. Передай книгу.

- С удовольствием. – Джордж смотрит на свой пустой стакан. – А еще тыквенный сок есть? После всего это чтения очень пить хочется.

Минерва собирается что-то сказать, когда с еще одной вспышкой на столе появляются восемь или девять бутылок сливочного пива.

- Классно, - восклицают все трое Уизлей. Драко и Северус хмурится, Альбус улыбается и Минерва еле удеживается от улыбки.

- Итак, наш благодетель решил помочь с напитками, и я думаю следует продолжить, - Фред усаживается поудобнее и начает читать.

**ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ****. ИСЧЕЗНУВШЕЕ СТЕКЛО**

**Почти десять лет минуло с тех пор, как супруги Дурсль проснулись рано утром и нашли на крыльце собственного дома невесть откуда взявшегося племянника, а Тисовая улица совершенно не изменилась. **

- Эта глава уже кажется интересной, - издевательски говорит Драко.

- Замолчи, Малфой, - одновременно говорят все трое Уизлей.

- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору за грубость.

- Северус!

**Солнце, встав утром, освещало все тот же аккуратный садик, зажигало бронзовым светом табличку с номером четыре на входной двери дурслевского дома, прокрадывалось в гостиную, нимало не переменившуюся с тех пор, как мистер Дурсль смотрел по телевизору судьбоносную программу новостей о совах. Одни лишь фотографии на каминной полке позволяли понять, как много воды утекло. Десять лет назад здесь стояли десятки снимков подобия большого розового надувного мячика в разноцветных чепчиках - но Дадли Дурсль уже не был младенцем, и теперь с фотографий глядел упитанный светлоголовый мальчик, впервые севший на велосипед, катающийся на карусели, играющий на компьютере с папой, мальчик в обнимку с целующей его мамой. **

- Что значит «играть на компьютере»?

- Это маггловское развлечение, Малфой.

- А.

**Однако в комнате не было никаких признаков присутствия в семье еще одного ребенка.**

- Неужели? А где же Поттер?

- Все там же, Северус.

- Тебе виднее, Альбус.

**И все же Гарри Поттер по-прежнему жил здесь. **

- Вот видишь?

**В настоящий момент он спал, но спать ему оставалось недолго. Тетя Петунья уже встала, и это ее голос стал для Гарри первым звуком наступающего дня:**

**- Вставай! Вставай! Быстро!**

- Замечательный способ будить кого-то.

Рон злобно смотрит на книгу.

**Гарри так и подскочил на постели. Тетя забарабанила в дверь.**

**- Поднимайся! - визжала она. Гарри услышал, как она прошла в кухню и брякнула сковородкой об плиту. Он перекатился на спину и попробовал вспомнить сон, который только что видел. Хороший сон. Во сне он летал на мотоцикле. Кажется, однажды ему уже снилось нечто подобное.**

**Тетя снова оказалась за дверью.**

**- Ну что, уже встал? - грозно прокричала она.**

**- Почти что, - ответил Гарри.**

**- Пошевеливайся, мне надо, чтобы ты приглядел за беконом. И смотри, чтобы он не пригорел - в день рождения Дадлика все должно быть идеально.**

- Дадлик?

- Что это за прозвище?

- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору, Мистер Уизли.

- Ха!

- И минус десять очков Слизерину!

- Альбус! Сделай что-нибудь!

**Гарри промычал нечто нечленораздельное.**

**- Что ты сказал? - резким голосом переспросила тетя Петунья из-за двери.**

**- Ничего, ничего.**

**У Дадли день рождения - как это он забыл? **

- Очень просто, приятель. Ты наверное и помнить-то не хотел.

- Уизли, это всего лишь книга. Я не думаю, что Поттер тебя услышит.

- Малфой, замолчи!

**Гарри сонно вывалился из постели и принялся искать носки. Они оказались под кроватью и, выгнав паука, **

Рон содрогается.

**Гарри надел их. Он не боялся пауков, он давно привык к ним**

- Теперь ясно, почему он так отреагировал на мою к ним неприязнь, - ворчит Рон.

- Расслабься, Рончик.

- ДА НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ ТЫ МЕНЯ РОНЧИК!

- Мистер Уизли, если вы не успокоитесь, это будет еще минус пять очков Гриффиндору.

- Ну и отнимайте!

- Северус.

- Альбус?

- Остановись.

**- в чулане под лестницей их было множество, а именно там Гарри спал.**

Все хмурятся, даже Малфой.

Северус поворачивается к Альбусу. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне что мис Роулинг преувеличила.

- Нет, – холодно отвечает Минерва.

Рон и близнецы Уизли мрачно смотрят на Альбуса.

- Продолжайте читать, мальчики.

**Одевшись, он пошел через холл на кухню. Стол почти полностью скрывался под коробками и свертками. Судя по всему, Дадли, как и хотел, получил в подарок новый компьютер, не говоря уже о втором телевизоре и гоночном велосипеде. **

Драко хмурится. – Что такое компьютер?

Все недоумевают.

- Понятия не имею.

- А ты?

- Нет. Рон?

- Тоже нет.

- То есть твоя маленькая грязнокровка тебе не сказала?

Воцаряется тишина.

- МИНУС ДВАДЦАТЬ ОЧКОВ СЛИЗЕРИНУ!

- ХА!

**Зачем Дадли гоночный велосипед, оставалось загадкой для Гарри, ведь Дадли был страшно толстый и ненавидел спорт - кроме, разве что, борьбы, если речь шла о том, чтобы вмазать кому-нибудь. Любимой боксерской грушей Дадли избрал Гарри, правда, чтобы использовать, последнего надо было сначала поймать. Ни за что не скажешь по внешнему виду, но Гарри очень быстро бегал.**

**Непонятно почему - возможно, это было как-то связано с жизнью в темном чулане - Гарри всегда был слишком маленьким и тощим для своего возраста. **

- Нет, Мистер Поттер. Ваш отец, кажется, тоже был таким, когда впервые прибыл в Хогвартс.

- Минерва, он тебя не слышит.

- Я знаю, Альбус. Не надо напоминать.

**А выглядел еще меньше и худее, из-за того, что ему приходилось донашивать за Дадли старую одежду, а Дадли раза в четыре превосходил Гарри по всем параметрам. **

Рон фыркает.

**У Гарри было худое лицо, торчащие коленки, черные волосы и яркие зеленые глаза. Он носил круглые очки, перемотанные посередине толстым слоем скотча - оправа часто ломалась, потому что Дадли все время норовил врезать Гарри по носу. Единственное, что нравилось Гарри в собственной внешности, так это очень тонкий шрам на лбу в форме зигзага молнии. Этот шрам был у него с тех пор, как он себя помнил, и первый вопрос, который он задал тете Петунье, был о том, откуда шрам взялся.**

**- Это из-за той автомобильной аварии, в которой погибли твои родители, - ответила тетя Петунья, **

Тишина.

- Автомобильной аварии? – шепчет Минерва. Она разворачивается к Альбусу. – Они сказали ему, что его родители погибли в АВТОМОБИЛЬНОЙ АВАРИИ?!

Фред и Джордж тоже разворачиваются к Альбусу, но ограничиваются недовольными взглядами.

- Гарри получит правильную информацию позже, Минерва, - мягко говорит Альбус. – Успокойся, пожалуйста.

- Да я даже представить себе…

**- и не задавай лишних вопросов.**

**"Не задавай лишних вопросов" - главное правило размеренной жизни дома Дурслей.**

**Дядя Вернон вошел в кухню в тот момент, когда Гарри переворачивал бекон.**

**- Причешись! - рявкнул он в качестве утреннего приветствия.**

**Приблизительно раз в неделю дядя Вернон смотрел на Гарри поверх газеты и кричал, что мальчишку надо подстричь. Гарри стригли чаще, чем всех остальных мальчиков в классе вместе взятых, но толку от этого не было никакого, так уж у него росли волосы - во все стороны.**

**Когда Дадли со своей мамой прибыл на кухню, Гарри уже бросил на сковородку яйца. Дадли был очень похож на дядю Вернона: у него было большое красноватое лицо, почти никакой шеи, маленькие водянистые голубые глазки и густые светлые волосы, ровно лежавшие на большой толстой голове. Тетя Петунья частенько называла Дадли ангелочком - Гарри звал его "шпик надел парик".**

Все трое Уизлей смеются и даже Драко с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Северус качает головой.

**Гарри расставил тарелки с яичницей, что оказалось непросто, ведь на столе почти не было места. Дадли, тем временем, пересчитывал подарки. Лицо его помрачнело.**

**- Тридцать шесть, - обвиняюще сказал он, поднимая глаза на родителей. - На два меньше, чем в прошлом году.**

Тишина…

- КТО получает тридцать шесть подарков?! – в первый раз не выдерживает Драко.

Все смотрят на него в изумлении.

- Что? Даже я так много не получаю!

**- Миленький, ты не посчитал подарочка от тетушки Мардж, видишь, он тут, под вот этой большой коробочкой от мамули с папулей.**

- Мамули с папулей? – одновременно говорят Рон и Драко. – Сколько этому идиоту лет? Четыре?

Еще одна пауза. Драко и Рон смотрят друг на друга с ужасом.

- Ну, продолжай, Фред.

- Что такое, Джордж? Ах, да. Продолжаем.

**- Ну хорошо, значит, тридцать семь, - Дадли начал багроветь лицом. Гарри, который сразу распознал признаки надвигающейся истерики, начал жадно, как волк, заглатывать яичницу, чтобы съесть побольше, пока Дадли не успел опрокинуть стол.**

- Истерики? Этот мальчишка все еще закатывает истерики? – ухмыляется Северус. – Кто-то себя ведет, как двухлетний младенец.

**Тетя Петунья, безусловно, тоже почуяла опасность и сразу же затараторила:**

**- И мы купим тебе еще два подарка, когда пойдем гулять, да, пончик? Как тебе это? Еще два подарка. Хорошо?**

**Дадли задумался. Тяжело задумался. И наконец медленно выговорил:**

**- Так что у меня будет тридцать... тридцать...**

- Видите? Видите? Я же вам говорил, что магглы – идиоты! Он даже не может сложить 37 и 2!

**- Тридцать девять, конфеточка, - подсказала тетя Петунья.**

**- Ага. - Дадли опустился на стул и схватил ближайший сверток. - Тогда ладно.**

**Дядя Вернон захихикал.**

**- Крошка-енот знает себе цену - весь в папу. Молодчина, Дадли! - и взъерошил сыну волосы.**

**В это время зазвонил телефон. Тетя Петунья пошла ответить, а Гарри и дядя Вернон наблюдали, как Дадли снимает упаковку с гоночного велосипеда, видеомагнитофона, видеокамеры, планера с дистанционным управлением, достает из коробки шестнадцать новых компьютерных игр. Он уже начал распаковывать золотые наручные часы, когда вошла тетя Петунья, сердитая и озабоченная.**

**- Плохие новости, Вернон, - сказала она. - Миссис Фигг сломала ногу. Она не сможет посидеть с ним. - И тетя Петунья мотнула головой в сторону Гарри.**

**-** Как мне кажется, у Мистера Поттера есть имя, - холодно говорит Минерва.

**Дадли в ужасе разинул рот, зато сердце Гарри подпрыгнуло от радости. Каждый год родители устраивали Дадли праздник в день рождения, брали его самого и кого-нибудь из его друзей в парк покататься на аттракционах, водили их есть гамбургеры, ходили в кино. И каждый же год, Гарри на это время оставался с миссис Фигг, сумасшедшей старой бабкой, которая жила через две улицы от Дурслей. Гарри ненавидел время, проведенное с миссис Фигг. У нее в доме сильно пахло капустой, и еще, она заставляла Гарри рассматривать альбомы с фотографиями многочисленных кошек, в разное время принадлежавших ей на протяжении ее долгой жизни.**

**- И что теперь? - тетя Петунья возмущенно смотрела на Гарри, словно все это были его происки. **

**Гарри понимал, что должен бы посочувствовать миссис Фигг, но ему трудно было себя заставить, учитывая, что теперь впереди простирался целый год, прежде чем вновь доведется созерцать фотографии Снежинки, Пуфика, дяди Лапки и Пушинки.**

**- Давай позвоним Мардж, - предложил дядя Вернон.**

- Мардж?

- Погоди…

- Это не ее…

- Гарри, эээ

- Ага.

- Ох.

- Круто.

**- Не говори глупостей, Вернон, ты же знаешь, она ненавидит мальчишку.**

**- **У НЕГО ЕСТЬ ИМЯ! – одновременно выкрикивают Рон и Минерва.

**Дядя с тетей частенько говорили о Гарри в его присутствии так, как будто его не было рядом - точнее, так, как будто он был чем-то ужасно противным и к тому же неспособным их понять, вроде слизняка.**

**- А как насчет этой, как-бишь-ее, твоей подруги - Ивонны?**

**- В отпуске на Майорке, - отрезала тетя Петунья.**

**- Вы можете оставить меня дома, - с надеждой вмешался Гарри (он сможет посмотреть по телевизору, что ему захочется, а может быть, даже поиграть на компьютере).**

**Тетя Петунья скривилась, будто только что разжевала лимон.**

**- А потом вернуться и увидеть, что дом в руинах? - прорычала она.**

**- Я не взорву дом, - пообещал Гарри, но они не слушали.**

- Он был не виноват.

- Нет. Это сделал Вольдеморт.

Драко и Снейп вздрагивают.

- Эх вы, боитесь имени?

- Страх перед именем только усиливает страх перед самим человеком, - спокойно говорит Альбус.

- Спасибо, Альбус, за чрезвычайно мудрое высказывание, - саркастически замечает Северус.

**- Думаю, мы возьмем его в зоопарк, - медленно заговорила тетя Петунья, - ...и оставим в машине...**

**- Машина, между прочим, новая, я его в ней одного не оставлю...**

**Дадли громко заревел. То есть, он, конечно, не по-настоящему заревел - он уже сто лет не плакал по-настоящему - но он знал, что, если скривить рот и завыть, мама сделает все, что угодно.**

Голова Драко со стуком падает на стол. – Магглы.

**- Деточка Даличек, не плачь, мамочка не даст испортить тебе праздник! - воскликнула тетя Петунья, обвивая руками шею сына.**

Все трое Уизлей смеются, Альбус покачивает головой.

- Деточка…

- Дадличек…

Драко с большим, очень, очень. ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬШИМ трудом подавляет смех.

**- Я... не... хочу... чтобы... он... шел... с... нами! - выкрикивал Дадли в промежутках между спазмами притворных рыданий. - Он в-всегда в-все портит! - и злорадно ухмыльнулся Гарри из-под маминых рук.**

**В ту же секунду раздался звонок в дверь - "Боже мой, они уже пришли!", в отчаянии вскрикнула тетя Петунья - и на пороге появился лучший друг Дадли, Пирс Полкисс, в сопровождении мамы. Пирс был нескладный костлявый мальчик с крысиным лицом. Это именно он скручивал руки за спину тем, кому Дадли собирался "вмазать".**

**Дадли сразу перестал плакать.**

**Через полчаса Гарри, который до сих пор не верил своему счастью, сидел на заднем сидении вместе с Дадли и Пирсом и ехал в зоопарк, впервые в жизни. Дядя с тетей так и не придумали, куда бы его сплавить. Перед уходом дядя Вернон отвел Гарри в сторону.**

**- Предупреждаю, - прошипел он, приблизив свое большое багровое лицо к лицу Гарри, - предупреждаю тебя, парень - какой-нибудь фокус, какая-нибудь из твоих штучек - и ты не выйдешь из чулана до Рождества.**

**- Да я и не собираюсь, - заверил его Гарри, - честно...**

**Но дядя Вернон не поверил ему. Никто никогда ему не верил.**

**Беда была в том, что с Гарри вечно происходило что-то странное, и было бесполезно объяснять, что он тут не при чем.**

- Детская непроизвольная магия.

- Рон, Гарри тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, что делала его магия?

- Он не любит разговаривать о своей жизни у Дурслей, придурки.

- Что это мы дуемся?

- Что случилось, Рончик?

- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ РОНЧИКОМ!

**Однажды, например, тетя Петунья, возмутившись, что Гарри всегда приходит из парикмахерской таким, будто и не стригся вовсе, обкорнала его кухонными ножницами настолько коротко, что он стал почти совсем лысым, если не считать челки, оставленной, "чтобы прикрыть этот отвратительный шрам". Дадли чуть не описался от смеха при виде Гарри, а тот провел бессонную ночь, воображая, как на следующий день пойдет в школу, где его и так все дразнили за мешковатую одежду и заклеенные очки. **

Все трое Уизлей хмурятся, Минерва яростно смотрит на книгу.

Альбус закрывает глаза.

Драко ухмыляется.

**Однако на следующее утро обнаружилось, что волосы стали точно такими же, как раньше, до парикмахерских экспериментов тети Петуньи. За это его на неделю упрятали в чулан, хотя он и пытался объяснить, что не может объяснить, как волосы смогли отрасти так быстро.**

- Волшебство, - торжествует Драко. – Это волшебство, придурок.

- Минус пять очков Слизерину.

- Эй!

**В другой раз тетя Петунья хотела обрядить его в омерзительный старый свитер, ранее, естественно, принадлежавший Дадли (коричневый с рыжими грибами-дождевиками). Чем больше усилий она прилагала, чтобы натянуть воротник Гарри на голову, тем меньше, казалось, становился свитер, пока не стало понятно, что он не налезет даже на куклу, не то что на Гарри. Тетя Петунья решила, что свитер, видимо, сел при стирке и Гарри, к великому его облегчению, не был наказан.**

Драко усмехается. – Магглы. Еще один синоним слова «идиоты».

Джордж наклоняется к Рону. – К сожалению, в отношении этих трех идиотов он прав.

- Не давай ему услышать, что ты это сказал.

**А вот оказавшись на крыше школьной столовой и будучи не в силах объяснить произошедшее, Гарри попал в очень затруднительное положение. Дадли со своей бандой, как обычно, гонялся за ним, и вдруг - для Гарри это оказалось не меньшим сюрпризом, чем для всех остальных - Гарри уже сидел на трубе. **

Звенящая тишина. У Минервы округляются глаза.

Альбус продолжает невозмутимо улыбаться.

Джордж давится сливочным пивом.

Ухмылка сползает с лица Драко и тот выпрямляется на стуле.

Снейп сидит в полуобморочном состоянии.

- ОН ТРАНСГРЕССИРОВАЛ! – вопит Рон. – Чертов придурок даже не счел нужным мне об этом рассказать!

- НИ ФИГА СЕБЕ! КРУТО!

- ИЗУМИТЕЛЬНО!

- Чертов Поттер, - ворчит Северус.

**Семейство Дурсль получило очень недовольное письмо от классной руководительницы, уведомлявшее, что мальчик проявляет в высшей степени нездоровое стремление к исследованию крыш школьного здания. А мальчик всего лишь (как он пытался донести до дяди Вернона через запертую дверь чулана) хотел перепрыгунть через мусорные баки, выставленные возле столовой. Гарри предполагал, что ветер, должно быть, был слишком сильный и подхватил его в воздухе.**

- Ну да, конечно, Поттер, ветер всегда закидывает людей на крыши.

- Заткнись! Он ничего еще не знал о магии!

- Давай, давай, подлизывайся к яйцеголовому (1)!

- ХОРЕК!

- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору!

- Минус пять очков Слизерину!

- ПРОДЛЖАЕМ ЧИТАТЬ!

**Но сегодня не должно было случиться ничего плохого. Можно было даже смириться с присутствием Дадли и Пирса, ради удовольствия провести день не в школе, и не в чулане, и не в капустной гостиной миссис Фигг.**

**Управляя машиной, дядя Вернон одновременно жаловался тете Петунье. Он вообще любил пожаловаться. Подчиненные, Гарри, местный совет, Гарри, банк, Гарри - вот лишь некоторые из его излюбленных тем. **

- Правда он любит жаловаться насчет Гарри?

**Сегодня это оказались мотоциклы.**

**- **Что, даже не Гарри? Невозможно поверить!

**- ... носятся как маньяки, хулиганы чертовы, - прорычал он, когда мимо промчался байкер.**

**- А я во сне видел мотоцикл, - вдруг вспомнил Гарри, - он летал.**

**Дядя Вернон чуть не врезался в идущую впереди машину. Он резко обернулся и завопил, лицом напоминая гигантскую свеклу с усами:**

**- МОТОЦИКЛЫ НЕ ЛЕТАЮТ!**

**Дадли с Пирсом хрюкнули.**

**- Я знаю, что не летают, - согласился Гарри. - Это же был сон.**

**Он уже пожалел, что заговорил об этом. Если и было на свете что-то, более противное его родственникам, чем вопросы, которые он задавал, так это его разговоры о чем-то, что вело себя не так, как следует, и неважно, было ли это во сне или в мультфильме - им казалось, что у него появляются опасные мысли.**

**Суббота выдалась на редкость солнечной, и в зоопарке было полно народу. Дадли и Пирсу купили по большому шоколадному мороженому, а потом - поскольку улыбчивая продавщица успела спросить Гарри, чего он хочет, раньше, чем его оттащили от лотка - Дурслям пришлось и ему купить дешевый лимонный леденец. Тоже неплохо, решил Гарри, облизывая леденец и наблюдая за гориллой, чесавшей голову и до ужаса напоминавшей Дадли, кроме разве что того, что последний был блондин.**

**Это было лучшее утро в жизни Гарри. **

- Заметил, он сказал утро?

- Заметил, Рон. Дай мне продолжить.

- Я просто так сказал.

**Он все время помнил, что надо держаться чуть поодаль от остальных, чтобы Дадли и Пирс, которым к обеду зоопарк уже начал надоедать, не вздумали обратиться к своему любимому занятию и не начали бы его пихать. Они пообедали в ресторане прямо в зоопарке и, когда Дадли учинил скандал, утверждая, что в десерте, называвшемся "Полосатый чулок", сверху положено слишком мало мороженого, дядя Вернон купил ему другую порцию, а Гарри разрешили доесть первую.**

**Гарри думал, впоследствии, что ему следовало бы знать, что все идет слишком хорошо и не может продолжаться долго.**

- Да, яйцеголовый, ты должен был знать.

- ПРЕКРАТИ ЕГО ТАК НАЗЫВАТЬ, МАЛЕНЬКИЙ МОНСТР!

**После обеда они отправились в террариум. Там было темно, прохладно, и вдоль стен тянулись ряды освещенных витрин. За стеклом, меж камней и бревен, ползали и извивались всевозможные змеи и ящерицы. Дадли с Пирсом хотели увидеть огромных ядовитых кобр и толстых питонов, способных задушить человека. Дадли быстро отыскал самую большую змею. Она могла бы дважды обернуться вокруг машины дяди Вернона и раздавить ее в лепешку - только в этот момент она была не в настроении. Она, вообще-то, спала.**

**Дадли постоял, прижав нос к стеклу, глядя на блестящие коричневые кольца.**

**- Пусть она поползает, - заканючил он. Дядя Вернон постучал по стеклу, но змея не шелохнулась.**

**- Постучи еще, - приказал Дадли. Дядя Вернон сильно постучал по стеклу костяшками пальцев. **

**Змея продолжала спать.**

**- Ску-у-учно, - простонал Дадли. И, загребая ногами, пошел прочь.**

- Змея абсолютно права, нет ничего скучнее твоей компании.

**Гарри подошел к витрине и пристально посмотрел на змею. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что та умерла со скуки - никакой компании, кроме глупых людей, целый день барабанящих по стеклу, чтобы разбудить тебя. Хуже, чем спать в буфете, его-то ведь будит одна лишь тетя Петунья, и он может передвигаться по дому.**

- Когда тебя не запирают в чулане, - проворчал Рон.

- Успокойся, Визгли (2). Можно подумать, что Поттер - твоя подружка.

В комнате снова воцаряется тишина.

Снейп бледнеет; Рон давится; близнецы в упор смотрят на Малфоя.

Затем…

- Минус десять очков Слизерину!

- Профессор Снейп!

**Вдруг змея открыла свои маленькие глазки. Медленно, очень медленно поднимала она голову, пока ее взгляд не пришелся вровень с глазами Гарри.**

**Она подмигнула.**

Все начинают слушать с усиленным вниманием.

**Сначала Гарри не мог отвести глаз. Потом быстренько огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит. Никто не смотрел. Тогда он повернулся к змее и тоже подмигнул ей.**

**Змея качнула головой в сторону дяди Вернона и Дадли, а после возвела глаза к потолку. Она посмотрела на Гарри взглядом, ясно говорившим: "И так все время."**

**- Понимаю, - пробормотал Гарри в стекло, хотя и не был уверен, что змея услышит его, - ужасно надоедает.**

- Он разговаривает со змеей.

- Ты еще на втором курсе узнал, что он умеет, придурок!

**Змея согласно закивала.**

**- А ты вообще откуда? - полюбопытствовал Гарри.**

**Змея постучала хвостом по табличке, прикрепленной рядом с клеткой. Гарри прочитал: "Боа-констриктор, Бразилия".**

**- Там хорошо, в Бразилии?**

**Боа-констриктор снова постучал по табличке, и Гарри прочел дальше: "Этот экземпляр выведен в зоопарке".**

**- Вот как? Значит, ты никогда не была в Бразилии?**

**Змея отрицательно затрясла головой, и одновременно за спиной у Гарри раздался такой оглушительный вопль, что оба, и он, и змея, подпрыгнули. "ДАДЛИ! МИСТЕР ДУРСЛЬ! ИДИТЕ СЮДА! ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТУ ЗМЕЮ! ВЫ НЕ ПОВЕРИТЕ, ЧТО ОНА ВЫТВОРЯЕТ!"**

**Дадли подбежал, переваливаясь.**

Все хихикают. То есть все, кроме Альбуса.

**- Уйди с дороги, ты, - крикнул он, ткнув Гарри под ребра. От неожиданности Гарри упал на бетонный пол. Дальше все произошло настолько быстро, что никто даже не понял, что случилось - только что Пирс с Дадли стояли, уткнувшись носами в стекло, а в следующую секунду они уже отскочили в сторону с воплями ужаса.**

Все покатываются со смеху.

**Гарри сидел на полу, хватая ртом воздух; стеклянная витрина, ограждавшая клетку боа-констриктора, исчезла. Огромная змея, стремительно развертывая кольца, выползала на пол. По всему террариуму люди вопили и неслись к выходу.**

**В тот момент, когда змея быстро и бесшумно проскользнула мимо Гарри, он услышал - он мог бы поклясться, что услышал - тихий, свистящий голос, проговоривший: "В Бразилию... с-с-спас-сибо, амиго".**

- Ну ладно…

- Это было странно.

- Гарри мне об этом рассказывал.

- Гордишься, Визгли?

- Молчи, Малфой!

**Смотритель террариума был в шоке.**

**- Стекло, - повторял он как заведенный. - Куда делось стекло?**

**Директор зоопарка собственноручно заварил для тети Петунье чашку крепкого сладкого чаю, не переставая извиняться. Дадли и Пирс едва могли говорить, у них тряслись губы. Насколько видел Гарри, боа-констриктор всего-навсего игриво стукнул их хвостом по пяткам, проползая мимо, но к тому моменту, когда все расселись в машине, Дадли уже взахлеб рассказывал, как питон едва не откусил ему ногу, а Пирс божился, что его чуть не задушили. Но самое худшее, по крайней мере для Гарри, началось тогда, когда слегка успокоившийся Пирс наябедничал: "А Гарри разговаривал с ним, скажешь, нет, Гарри?"**

- Ой-ей-ей.

- Плохо.

- Очень плохо.

- Очень плохо для Гарри.

**Дядя Вернон дождался, пока Пирса забрали, и сразу же начал орать на Гарри. Дядя был так зол, что едва мог говорить. Ему удалось лишь выдавить из себя: "Вон - в чудан - будешь сидеть - без еды", и он рухнул в кресло - тете Петунье пришлось побежать и принести большой стакан бренди.**

**Много позже Гарри лежал в буфете, мечтая о часах. Он не знал, сколько времени и не мог быть уверен, что семья заснула. До этого он не смел вылезти из буфета и пробраться на кухню, чтобы хоть что-нибудь съесть.**

**Он жил у Дурслей уже почти десять лет, десять несчастливых лет, с тех самых пор как себя помнил, с того времени, как его родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Он не помнил, что тоже был в той машине. Иногда, когда он сильно напрягал память во время долгих заключений в чуалне, к нему приходило странное видение: ослепительная вспышка зеленого света и слепящая боль во лбу. **

- Авада Кедавра, - шепчет Рон.

Все, кроме Драко, потрясены.

**Это, по его предположениям, и было воспоминание об аварии, хотя он и не мог себе представить, что это была за вспышка. Он совсем не помнил родителей. Дядя и тетя никогда не говорили о них и, уж конечно, ему было запрещено задавать вопросы. Фотографий их в доме тоже не было.**

**Когда Гарри был помладше, он все мечтал о каких-нибудь неизвестных родственниках, которые приедут и заберут его, но такого не могло случиться; кроме дяди и тети, у него никого не было. **

Фред останавливается, чтобы укоряюще посмотреть на Альбуса.

**И все же иногда ему казалось (или, может быть, ему хотелось, чтобы так было), что незнакомые люди на улице узнают его. Очень, кстати, странные незнакомые люди. Однажды, когда они ходили по магазинам с тетей Петуньей и Дадли, ему поклонился крошечный человечек в фиолетовом цилиндре. После яростных расспросов, откуда Гарри знает этого человека, тетя волоком вытащила детей на улицу, так ничего и не купив. В другой раз, в автобусе, ему весело помахала рукой дикого вида старуха, вся в зеленом. Не далее чем позавчера лысый мужчина в очень длинном пурпурном плаще поздоровался с ним за руку и, не говоря ни слова, ушел. Самое странное, что все эти люди исчезали, как только Гарри пытался рассмотреть их получше.**

- Что?

- Это категорически неправильно!

- Они же его заставляют сомневаться в своей нормальности!

- Ты хочешь сказать, что он с самого начала нормальным был?

**В школе у Гарри друзей**** тоже**** не было. Все знали, что Дадли с приятелями терпеть не могут чудаковатого Поттера с его мешковатой одеждой и разбитыми очками, а никто не хотел спорить с Дадли и его бандой.**

- Я готов поспорить.

- Ну вот, это конец главы. Кто следующий? – Фред оглядывается. – Вы, профессор Снейп?

- НЕТ.

- Я прочту, - говорит Минерва, тепло улыбаясь Фреду.

Фред моргает и отодвигается от стола.

* * *

**Примечания:**

(1) _Яйцеголовый_ – в оригинале – Potter – Potty (ночная ваза), в некоторых фиках - Pottyhead;

(2) _Визгли_ – в оригинале – Weasley – Weasel (куница)


	3. Взбесившиеся счетчики очков

Дисклаймеры в первой главе. Перевод произведения** Аллесандры Квартермейн (AllesandraQuartermaine) _Slytherins and Gryffinodrs read Harry Potter_ **

* * *

Давайте повторим.

Трое Уизлей, два профессора, директор Хогвартса и Малфой застряли в учительской. Они не могут выбраться. До тех пока не прочитают книжку под названием «Гарри Поттер и философский камень». Но пока мы ждем, пока они начнут читать следующую главу, давайте посмотрим, что происходит в других частях замка.

Большой зал 

- Что происходит со счетчиками?

- А?

- Посмотри на счетчики очков. Кто-то постоянно отнимает очки у Слизерина и у Гриффиндора. Слизерин только что потерял двадцать очков. Что происходит?

- Эй, а теперь у Гриффиндора стало на пять очков меньше!

- Наверное, Снейп опять поймал Поттера.

- Ничего подобного.

Студенты, собравшиеся вокруг факультетских счетчиков, оборачиваются и видят Гарри Поттера. – Гарри, что происходит?

- Да ничего. Вы Рона не видели?

- Нет.

- Ну ладно, если увидите, скажите ему, что я на поле для квиддича.

- Конечно.

- Глядите, Слизерин потерял еще пять очков!

Снова в учительской 

- Итак, чья очередь читать? Ах, пожалуйста, профессор.

- Спасибо, Фред, - чопорно сказала Минерва, открывая книгу. - Ах, да.

**ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ. ПИСЬМА НЕВЕСТЬ ОТ КОГО**.

Минерва хмурится. – Письма неизвестно от кого, да? Кто, вы думаете, все их писал? У меня рука болела целых три дня после отправки последнего письма!

- Минерва? А копирующее заклинание? Ты волшебница или нет?

- Северус, ты все-таки проснешься в кошачьем лотке!

- Минерва, Северус?

Оба, - Да, Альбус?

- Продолжайте читать, пожалуйста.

- Да-да.

**Побег бразильского боа-констриктора обошелся Гарри дорогой ценой. К тому времени, когда его выпустили из чулана, уже начались летние каникулы, **

**- **Отвратительно.

- Да уж конечно.

**и Дадли успел сломать новую видеокамеру, разбить планер и, при первой же поездке на гоночном велосипеде, сшибить с ног старую миссис Фигг, тащившуюся по Тисовой улице на костылях.**

**- **Какой милый мальчик, - проворчал Северус.

**Гарри радовался, что школьные занятия уже кончились, но от Дадли и его приятелей, ежедневно приходивших в гости, деться было некуда. Пирс, Деннис, Малькольм и Гордон были здоровые и тупые как на подбор, но Дадли был самым большим и самым тупым, а потому являлся их вожаком. Друзья с удовольствием составляли Дадли компанию в занятиях его любимым видом спорта: Гонками за Гарри.**

Рон сердито смотрит на книгу.

Фред поднимает взгляд на временную дыру. – Дайте нам пожалуйста чернил и пергамента.

Внезапно со вспышкой света перед Фредом появляется стопка пергамента и пара самозаправляющихся перьев.

- Пора поразвлекаться, Джордж?

- Давно пора, Фред.

**Гарри старался проводить по возможности больше времени вне дома, бродил по окрестностям и думал о начале нового учебного года, который нес с собой слабый лучик надежды. Когда наступит сентябрь, Гарри пойдет уже не в начальную, а в среднюю школу и к тому же, в первый раз в своей жизни, без Дадли. Дадли зачислили в частную школу под названием "Смелтингс", куда когда-то ходил дядя Вернон. Туда же направлялся и Пирс Полкисс. А Гарри записали в "Бетонные стены", районную общеобразовательную школу. Дадли считал, что это очень смешно.**

**- В "Бетонных стенах" в первый день всех макают головой в унитаз, - сказал он как-то Гарри, - хочешь пойдем наверх потренируемся?**

**- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Гарри, - в наш бедный унитаз еще не попадало ничего хуже твоей головы - он засорится, **

Близнецы фыркают, Рон улыбается, а Драко опять изо всех сил пытается не засмеяться.

**- и убежал раньше, чем до Дадли дошёл смысл сказанного.**

**- **Напрасный труд, Поттер. Сомневаюсь, что твой придурочный кузен мог это понять.

**В один прекрасный день в июле тетя Петунья вместе с Дадли отправилась в Лондон покупать форменную одежду для "Смелтингса", а Гарри остался у миссис Фигг. У нее было не так ужасно, как раньше. Как выяснилось, миссис Фигг сломала ногу, споткнувшись об одну из своих кошек, и это несколько охладило ее любовь к животным. Она разрешила Гарри посмотреть телевизор и отломила от плитки кусочек шоколада - по вкусу легко можно было заподозрить, что плитка лежит у миссис Фигг уже несколько лет.**

**Тем же вечером в гостиной Дадли демонстрировал новую, с иголочки, форму. В "Смелтингсе" мальчики носили бордовые сюртуки, оранжевые гольфы и плоские соломенные шляпы под названием "канотье". Кроме того, им полагались шишковатые палки, чтобы стукать друг друга, когда учитель отвернется. Считалось, что это дает полезные для будущей жизни навыки.**

Фред и Джордж умирают со смеху, представляя себе новую форму Дадли.

- Бордовые…

- Сюртуки…

- И оранжевые

- Гольфы? – с трудом выговаривают они.

- Могу я продолжать?

- Извините, профессор.

**Глядя на новые гольфы сына, дядя Вернон срывающимся голосом произнес, что это самый торжественный момент в его жизни. Тетя Петунья разрыдалась и сквозь слезы сказала, что просто не может поверить, что видит перед собой милого Мышку-Дадли, он такой красивый и взрослый. **

Снейп недоверчиво фыркает, Драко находится на грани срыва, а все Уизли покатываются со смеху. Альбус улыбается, как будто в жизни своей не слышал ничего смешнее.

**Гарри не решился ничего сказать. Он боялся, что его ребра треснут от сдерживаемого хохота.**

**На следующее утро, когда Гарри вышел к завтраку, в кухне стоял отвратительный запах. Источником вони Гарри определил большое цинковое корыто, водруженное на раковину. Он подошел взглянуть. В серой воде плавало нечто, похожее на грязные половики.**

**- Что это? - спросил он у тети Петунии. Губы ее сжались, как, впрочем, и всегда, когда он осмеливался задавать вопросы.**

**- Твоя новая школьная форма, - ответила она.**

**Гарри еще раз посмотрел в корыто.**

**- Ой, - сказал он, - я и не знал, что она должна быть такая мокрая.**

- Поттер опять блещет интеллектом.

- Замолчи, склизкий мерзавец (1)!

- Минус десять очков Гриффиндору!

_**Снова Большой Зал**_

- Эй, опять у Гриффиндора десять очков отобрали!

- Что?!

- А теперь пять у Слизерина!

- Кто-нибудь следит за тем, что происходит?

- Куда Гермиона подевалась, когда она так нужна?

_**Учительская**_

- Мальчики, я бы хотела закончить чтение главы, а не отбирать очки!

**- Не идиотничай, - разозлилась тетя Петунья. - Я перекрашиваю для тебя старые вещи Дадли в серый цвет. Чтобы было как у всех.**

- Нет, не будет.

- Глупая женщина.

- Я не понимаю, как она может быть родственницей Эванс.

- Родственников не выбирают, Северус.

Северус хмурится. – К сожалению, нет.

**Гарри сильно сомневался, что у всех будет именно так, но почел за благо не спорить. Он сел за стол и постарался не думать о том, как будет выглядеть первого сентября, когда пойдет в "Бетонные стены" - наверное, так, как будто напялил старую слоновью шкуру.**

**Вошли Дадли с дядей Верноном, брезгливо морща носы из-за запаха, шедшего от новой школьной формы Гарри. Дядя Вернон, как всегда, развернул газету, а Дадли стал барабанить по столу смелтингсовой палкой, которую теперь повсюду таскал за собой.**

**От входной двери донесся щелчок открывающейся прорези, куда почтальон опускал почту, и, несколько позже, звук упавших на коврик писем.**

**- Принеси почту, Дадли, - велел дядя Вернон из-за газеты.**

**- Пусть Гарри принесет.**

**- Принеси почту, Гарри.**

**- Пусть Дадли принесет.**

**- Ткни его палкой, Дадли.**

**Гарри увернулся от палки и пошел за почтой. На коврике лежали три предмета: открытка от Мардж, сестры дяди Вернона, отдыхавшей на острове Уайт, коричневый конверт, скорее всего, со счетами, и - письмо для Гарри.**

- Гарри пришло письмо!

- Гарри пришло письмо!

- ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ, ВЫ ОБА!

**Гарри взял письмо в руки и не мог оторвать от него глаз; сердце мальчика, как мячик на резинке, прыгало в груди. Никто, никогда, за всю его жизнь не писал ему писем. Да и кто бы стал ему писать? У него не было ни друзей, ни родственников - и он не был записан в библиотеку, так что не получал даже невежливых уведомлений с требованиями вернуть просроченные книги. И все же, вот оно - письмо, с адресом, доказывавшим, что никакой ошибки нет:**

_**Суррей  
Литтл Уингинг,  
Тисовая улица, дом №4,  
Чулан-под-лестницей,  
Мистеру Г. Поттеру**_

**Конверт был толстый и тяжелый, из желтоватого пергамента, а адрес был написан изумрудно-зелеными чернилами. Марка отсутствовала.**

**Трясущимися руками повернув конверт обратной стороной, Гарри увидел пурпурную сургучную печать с гербом: лев, орел, барсук и змея, окружавшие большую букву "Х".**

- Гарри получил свое Приглашение в Хогвартс!

Рон со внезапным беспокойством смотрит на книгу. – Гарри, прочти его в прихожей.

- Рон, он тебя не услышит.

**- Ну где ты там? - раздался голос дяди Вернона. - Что, проверяешь, нет ли бомб? - он засмеялся собственной шутке.**

- Каких бомб? – недоумевают все.

- Магглы их используют, чтобы терроризировать друг друга, - объясняет Альбус.

- Магглы.

- Глупые магглы.

**Гарри вернулся на кухню, не переставая рассматривать письмо. Он протянул дяде Вернону открытку и счета, а сам сел и начал медленно открывать желтый конверт.**

**- **Нет, не читай его там!

**Дядя Вернон рывком вскрыл счета, раздраженно фыркнул и стал читать открытку.**

**- Мардж заболела, - сообщил он тете Петунии, - съела какую-то...**

- Да плевать на нее!

**- Пап! - вдруг закричал Дадли. - Пап, смотри, что это у Гарри?**

**Гарри почти уже развернул письмо, написанное на таком же жестком пергаменте, из которого был сделан конверт, но тут дядя Вернон грубо выдернул его у него из рук.**

**- Это мое! - закричал Гарри, пытаясь вернуть письмо.**

**- Кто это станет тебе писать? - издевательски бросил дядя Вернон, держа письмо одной рукой и встряхивая его, чтобы оно развернулось. Он глянул на текст, и цвет его лица сменился с красного на зеленый быстрее, чем меняется свет у светофора. Но на зеленом дело не кончилось. Буквально через секунду лицо дяди Вернона приобрело сероватый оттенок засохшей овсяной каши.**

**- П-п-петунья! - задыхаясь, прошептал он.**

**Дадли попытался выхватить и прочитать письмо, но дядя Вернон держал его высоко, так, что Дадли не мог дотянуться. Тетя Петунья с любопытством взяла пергамент у дяди из рук и прочла первую строчку. С минуту она стояла покачиваясь, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок. Потом схватилась за горло и издала задушенный хрип.**

**- Вернон! Боже милосердный! Вернон!**

Драко хмурится. – Чему они так удивляются? Ведь ее сестра была волшебницей! Она думала, что Поттер сквиб? Как можно быть такой тупой?

- Спроси Крабба и Гойла.

**Они смотрели друг на друга, словно позабыв о том, что Дадли и Гарри все еще находятся на кухне. Однако Дадли не привык, чтобы его игнорировали. Он изо всех сил треснул отца палкой по голове.**

**- Хочу прочитать письмо! - заявил он громко.**

**- Это я хочу прочитать письмо, - гневно прервал его Гарри, - оно мое!**

**- **ДАВАЙ, ГАРРИ!

**- **ВЫСКАЖИ ИМ ВСЕ!

**- Убирайтесь отсюда, оба! - прохрипел дядя Вернон, запихивая письмо обратно в конверт.**

**Гарри не пошевелился.**

**- ОТДАЙТЕ МНЕ ПИСЬМО! - заорал он.**

**- Дайте его мне! - потребовал Дадли.**

**- ВОН! - проревел дядя Вернон и за шкирку вышвырнул обоих мальчишек в холл, захлопнув кухонную дверь у них перед носом. Гарри и Дадли тут же деловито и безмолвно подрались за место у замочной скважины. Дадли победил, поэтому Гарри, в очках, болтавшихся на одном ухе, лег на живот и стал подслушивать под дверью.**

**- Вернон, - говорила тетя Петунья дрожащим голосом, - посмотри на адрес - откуда они могли узнать, где он спит? Ты же не думаешь, что за нами следят?**

**- **ДА!

- ЗА ВАМИ СЛЕДЯТ, МАГГЛЫ! ВАМ НИГДЕ НЕ СПРЯТАТЬСЯ!

**- Следят - шпионят - может быть, даже подглядывают, - дико бормотал дядя Вернон.**

**- Что же нам делать, Вернон? Написать им? Сказать, что мы не желаем...**

**Гарри видел, как сияющие черные туфли дяди Вернона шагают взад-вперед по кухне.**

**- Нет, - наконец решил дядя Вернон, - мы не будем обращать на это внимания. Если они не получат ответа... Да, так будет лучше всего... мы ничего не будем делать...**

- Мы говорим о Поттере.

- Непохоже, чтобы _они _послали одно письмо и на этом успокоились.

**- Но...**

**- Мне не нужно ничего такого в моем доме, Петунья! Разве мы не поклялись, когда оставили его у себя, что будем выжигать каленым железом всю эту опасную ересь?**

- Опасную ересь?

- Выжгете каленым железом?!

Фред и Джордж начинают поспешно писать на пергаменте.

**Вечером, вернувшись с работы, дядя Вернон совершил нечто, чего никогда раньше не делал: он посетил Гарри в его чулане.**

- И поместился?

- Потрясающе.

**- Где мое письмо? - выпалил Гарри, едва только дядя Вернон протиснулся в дверцу. - Кто это мне пишет?**

**- Никто. Это письмо попало к тебе по ошибке, - коротко объяснил дядя Вернон. - Я его сжег.**

**- Ничего не по ошибке, - сердито буркнул Гарри, - там был написан мой чулан.**

**- ТИХО! - рявкнул дядя Вернон, и с потолка свалилась пара пауков. Дядя несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, а затем заставил себя улыбнуться, что вышло у него довольно неудачно.**

**- Кстати, Гарри... по поводу чулана. Мы с твоей тетей считаем... ты уже такой большой... тебе тут неудобно... мы думаем, будет лучше, если ты переедешь во вторую спальню Дадли.**

**- Зачем? - спросил Гарри.**

**- Не задавай лишних вопросов! - гаркнул дядя. - Собирай свои вещи и побыстрее!**

**В доме было четыре спальни: одна принадлежала дядя Вернону и тете Петунье, вторая служила комнатой для гостей (чаще всего в ней останавливалась Мардж, сестра дяди Вернона), в третьей спал Дадли, а в четвертой хранились вещи и игрушки Дадли, не вмещавшиеся в его первую комнату. Гарри потребовалось одно-единственное путешествие на второй этаж, чтобы перенести туда всё своё имущество. **

У Рона начинает дергаться веко, близнецы продолжают быстро писать.

У Альбуса слегка затуманиваются глаза.

Северус возмущен.

Минерва бросает на книгу свирепый взгляд, прежде чем продолжить чтение.

**Он присел на кровать и осмотрелся. Практически все вещи в комнате были поломаны или разбиты. Всего месяц назад купленная видеокамера валялась поверх игрушечного танка, которым Дадли как-то переехал соседскую собаку; в углу пылился первый собственный телевизор Дадли, разбитый ударом ноги в тот день, когда отменили его любимую передачу; **

- Б-бедный Дадли, - Фред вытирает воображаемые слезы.

- Дурак.

- Жирдяй.

- Испорченный мальчишка.

**здесь же стояла большая птичья клетка, где когда-то жил попугай, которого Дадли обменял на настоящее помповое ружье, лежавшее на верхней полке с погнутым дулом - Дадли неудачно посидел на нем. **

**- **Естественно.

**Остальные полки были забиты книгами. Книги выглядели новыми и нетронутыми.**

- И почему меня это не удивляет?

- Потому что он маггл, Визгли. Ты думаешь они читают?

**Снизу доносился рев Дадли: "не хочу, чтобы он там жил... мне нужна эта комната... выгоните его...".**

Все, кроме Альбуса, - Испорченный сопляк!

**Гарри вздохнул и растянулся на кровати. Еще вчера он отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы получить эту комнату. Сегодня он скорее согласился бы снова оказаться в чулане, но с письмом, чем быть здесь наверху без письма.**

**На следующее утро за завтраком все вели себя неестественно тихо. Дадли был в шоке. Прошлым вечером он кричал, вопил, колотил отца палкой, пинал мать ногами, притворялся, что его тошнит, и даже разбил черепахой стекло в парнике, но так и не получил назад своей комнаты. **

- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир!

- Он не всегда будет только вокруг тебя вращаться, толстяк!

**Гарри в это время вспоминал вчерашний день и проклинал себя за то, что не прочитал письмо в холле. Дядя Вернон и тетя Петунья бросали друг на друга мрачные взгляды.**

**Когда пришла почта, дядя Вернон, явно старавшийся опередить Гарри, послал за ней Дадли. Они слышали, как Дадли по дороге колошматит по чем попало своей смелтингсовой палкой. Потом раздался крик: "Еще одно! Тисовая улица, дом №4, Малая Спальня, Мистеру Г. Поттеру..."**

**С задушенным хрипом дядя Вернон выпрыгнул из-за стола и понесся в холл, по пятам преследуемый Гарри. Дяде Вернону пришлось повалить Дадли на пол и силой вырвать письмо, причем Гарри в это время изо всех сил тянул дядю за шею, стараясь оттащить его от Дадли. После нескольких минут беспорядочной драки, в которой каждому перепало множество ударов палкой, дядя Вернон выпрямился, хватая ртом воздух и победно сжимая в руке письмо.**

**- Иди к себе в чулан - то есть, в комнату, - свистящим от удушья голосом приказал он Гарри. - Дадли - уйди - говорю тебе, просто уйди.**

**Гарри кругами ходил по своей новой комнате. Кто-то знает не только о том, что он переехал, но и о том, что он не получил первого письма. Наверное, они попробуют написать еще раз? И уж на этот раз он постарается, чтобы письмо дошло по назначению. У него созрел план.**

**На следующее утро отремонтированный будильник зазвенел в шесть часов утра. Гарри поскорее выключил его и бесшумно оделся. Главное никого не разбудить. Не зажигая света, Гарри прокрался вниз.**

**Он решил подождать почтальона на углу Тисовой улицы и взять у него почту для дома №4. Он пробирался по темному холлу, и сердце его колотилось как сумасшедшее...**

**- ААААААААА!**

**От ужаса Гарри высоко подпрыгнул и приземлился на что-то большое и скользкое, лежавшее на коврике у двери - что-то живое!**

**Наверху зажегся свет, и Гарри, к своему ужасу, понял, что большим и скользким было дядино лицо! Дядя Вернон ночевал под дверью в спальном мешке, очевидно, пытаясь воспрепятствовать Гарри именно в том, что тот собирался предпринять. В течение примерно получаса дядя орал на Гарри, после чего велел ему пойти и принести чашку чая. Гарри безутешно поплелся на кухню, а вернувшись, обнаружил, что почта уже пришла и лежит у дяди на коленях. Гарри разглядел три конверта, надписанных изумрудными чернилами.**

**- Это мои... - начал было Гарри, но дядя Вернон демонстративно изорвал письма на мелкие кусочки.**

Рон рычит. Близнецы опасливо отодвигаются от него и продолжают быстро писать на пергаменте.

**В этот день дядя Вернон не пошел на работу. Он остался дома и заколотил прорезь для писем.**

**- Увидишь, - объяснял он тете Петунии сквозь гвозди во рту, - если они не смогут доставить их, они прекратят их посылать.**

**- **НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРЕКРАТЯТ!

**- Я в этом не уверена, Вернон.**

**- **Ха! Ты заранее знала, что это не сработает!

**- О, ты не можешь знать, Петунья, как поведут себя эти люди, мозги у них устроены иначе, чем у нас с тобой, - сказал дядя Вернон и ударил по гвоздю куском торта, который подала ему тетя Петунья.**

- Я рад, что я не твоя жалкая женушка, - ворчит Северус. Он оборачивается к Альбусу. – Хоть я и не люблю Поттера, ты отдал его в семью, где о нем вообще не заботятся, Альбус. Эти люди совершенно не уважают таких, как мы, и хранят от него столько секретов, что это просто опасно.

- Мне это прекрасно известно, Северус.

- А что вам НЕ известно, директор?

- Не сейчас! Давайте продолжим? – прекращает спор Минерва.

**В пятницу пришло немного немало двенадцать писем. Поскольку их не смогли опустить в прорезь, то просунули под дверь, а также в боковые щели, и еще несколько забросили в окошко ванной на нижнем этаже.**

**Дядя Вернон снова остался дома. После сожжения писем он вооружился молотком и гвоздями и забил дощечками все щели во входной двери и на заднем крыльце, так что никто уже не мог выйти наружу. Во время работы он напевал "и враг бежит, бежит, бежит" и вздрагивал от малейшего шороха.**

**В субботу ситуация стала выходить из-под контроля. Двадцать четыре письма для Гарри пробрались в дом, будучи вложены внутрь каждого из двух дюжин яиц, которые тетя Петунья приняла из рук крайне озадаченного молочника через окно гостиной. **

Уизли начинают хихикать как сумасшедшие, а Драко оборачивается к директору.

- Как вы это сделали?

Альбус спокойно улыбается. – Это волшебство, Мистер Малфой.

- Старый дурень.

- МИСТЕР МАЛФОЙ! МИНУС ДВАДЦАТЬ ОЧКОВ СЛИЗЕРИНУ!

Северус тяжело вздыхает.

**Пока дядя Вернон возмущенно звонил на почту и в молочную лавку, пытаясь отыскать виновных, тетя Петунья пропускала письма через мясорубку.**

**- Кому это так приспичило пообщаться с тобой? - спрашивал озадаченный Дадли.**

**С утра в воскресенье дядя Вернон спустился к завтраку с видом усталым и даже больным, но все-таки счастливым.**

**- По воскресеньям не носят почту, - весело пропел он, намазывая мармелад на газету, - так что не будет и этих чертовых писем...**

**При этих его словах что-то со свистом вылетело из трубы и стукнуло дядю по затылку. Следом из камина как пули полетели письма, тридцать, а может быть, сорок штук. Все пригнулись, один Гарри бросился к письмам, стремясь поймать хотя бы одно...**

**- ВОН! ВОН!**

**Дядя Вернон ухватил Гарри поперек туловища и выбросил его в холл. Тетя Петунья и Дадли вылетели из кухни, закрывая лица руками, и дядя Вернон захлопнул дверь. Слышно было, что письма продолжают сыпаться из трубы, отскакивая от пола и стен.**

**- Значит, так, - сказал дядя Вернон, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, но в то же время выдирая клочья из усов, - чтобы через пять минут все были собраны. Мы уезжаем. Возьмите только самое необходимое. Без возражений!**

**С ободранными усами он выглядел так страшно, что никто и не решился возражать. Через десять минут они уже проломили себе путь сквозь заколоченные двери и мчались в машине по шоссе. На заднем сидении всхлипывал Дадли, получивший от отца подзатыльник за то, что задержал отъезд, пытаясь упихнуть в рюкзак телевизор, видеомагнитофон и компьютер.**

**Они мчались. И мчались. **

- Н-да. У мис Роулинг великий описательный дар, правда?

- ЗАМОЛЧИ, МАЛФОЙ!

- Десять очков Гриффиндору! _(**Примечание:**__ Да! наконец-то в плюс!)_

- Спасибо, профессор.

**Даже тетя Петунья не осмеливалась спросить, куда же они едут. Время от времени дядя Вернон резко разворачивался и некоторое время ехал в обратном направлении.**

**- Избавимся от погони... от хвоста... - бормотал он при этом.**

**Целый день они не останавливались даже для того, чтобы перекусить. К вечеру Дадли уже выл в голос. Это был самый кошмарный день в его жизни. Он проголодался, пропустил целых пять передач по телевизору и вообще еще ни разу не проводил так много времени, не взорвав ни одного компьютерного пришельца.**

**- **Бедняжечка.

**Наконец, на окраине большого города дядя Вернон затормозил у какой-то угрюмой гостиницы. Дадли и Гарри спали в одной комнате на стоящих рядом кроватях, застеленных сырыми простынями. Дадли храпел, а Гарри сидел на подоконнике, смотрел, как светят фарами проезжающие машины и напряженно думал...**

**Завтракать пришлось лежалыми хлопьями и бутербродами с маринованными помидорами. Не успели они доесть, как подошла хозяйка гостиницы.**

**- П'рстите, к'торый тут будет мистерр Г. Поттер? Тут пр'шло 'коло сотни вот таких вот...**

**И она показала письмо, держа его так, чтобы они могли прочитать изумрудный адрес:**

_**Коксворт  
Гостиница "Мертвая тишина"  
Номер 17  
Мистеру Г. Поттеру**_

**Гарри потянулся было за письмом, но дядя Вернон стукнул его по руке. Женщина безучастно наблюдала.**

**- Я возьму их, - сказал дядя Вернон, быстро поднимаясь и выходя из столовой следом за хозяйкой.**

**- Может быть, лучше поехать домой? - осторожно спросила тетя Петунья много часов спустя, но дядя Вернон, похоже, не слышал ее. Чего он вообще хотел добиться, никто понять не мог. Он заехал в лес, вышел, осмотрелся, затряс головой, снова влез в машину, и они поехали дальше. То же самое произошло и посреди вспаханного поля, и на подвесном мосту, и на крыше многоэтажной стоянки.**

**- Папа сошел с ума, да? - скучно спросил Дадли у матери вечером того же дня. Дядя Вернон привез их на берег моря, запер в машине и исчез.**

- Оказывается у этого Дадли не совсем мозгов нет, - спокойно говорит Северус.

- Все магглы безмозглые!

**Начался дождь. Крупные капли барабанили по крыше. Дадли хлюпал носом.**

**- Сегодня понедельник, - сообщил он тете Петунии, - сегодня будет "Великий Умберто". Я хочу, чтобы в номере был телевизор.**

**Понедельник. Это Гарри кое о чем напомнило. Раз сегодня понедельник - уж что-что, а дни недели Дадли знал хорошо, иначе как бы он смотрел телевизор - значит, завтра, во вторник, Гарри исполнится одиннадцать. **

- С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, ГАРРИ! – кричат близнецы.

- Это книга! Гарри вас услышать не может!

- Ну и что?

**Конечно, для Гарри день рождения никогда не был ничем таким особенным. В прошлый раз, например, ему подарили вешалку для пальто и старые носки дяди Вернона. Но все же не каждый день тебе исполняется одиннадцать.**

**Дядя Вернон вернулся, улыбаясь. В руках он нес длинный плоский пакет, но не ответил, когда тетя Петунья спросила, что это он купил.**

**- Я нашел замечательное место! - объявил он. - Вылезайте! Пошли!**

**На улице было очень холодно. Дядя Вернон показывал куда-то довольно далеко в море, где высилось нечто, похожее на скалу. На вершине скалы ютилась жалкая крохотная лачужка. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что там нет телевизора.**

**- Сегодня ночью обещают шторм! - воскликнул дядя с застывшей улыбкой помешанного и захлопал в ладоши. - А этот джентльмен любезно согласился одолжить нам свою лодку!**

**К ним бочком приблизился беззубый старикашка и с довольно недоброй ухмылкой показал на старую утлую лодчонку, прыгавшую внизу на серо-стальных волнах.**

**- Я взял кое-что сухим пайком, - сказал дядя Вернон, - так что - все на борт!**

**В лодке было смертельно холодно. Ледяные брызги морской воды и капли дождя заползали за воротник, пронизывающий ветер хлестал по лицу. Казалось, прошло много часов, прежде чем они добрались до скалы, где дядя Вернон, спотыкаясь и соскальзывая, проложил путь к полуразвалившемуся пристанищу.**

- Стойте!

- В чем дело, мистер Уизли?

- Мне нужно в туалет?

Северус указывает на дверь слева и Рон Уизли бегом бежит в туалет.

- Мне его подождать?

- Нет.

- Молчи, Малфой!

Через несколько минут Рон возвращается и снова занимает свое место.

- Теперь я могу продолжить?

- ДА!

**Всё в доме вызывало отвращение. Пахло гниющими водорослями, ветер со свистом врывался в огромные щели между дощатыми стенами, а в камине было пусто и сыро. В лачуге имелось всего две комнатки.**

**Сухой паек дяди Вернона обернулся четырьмя бананами и четырьмя пакетиками чипсов. При помощи пустых пакетов дядя попытался развести огонь в камине, но те лишь чадили и сморщивались.**

**- Вот письма бы пригодились! - весело пошутил он.**

**Он пребывал в отличнейшем настроении - очевидно, был уверен, что никаким письмам не удастся добраться сюда, к тому же в шторм. Гарри про себя соглашался с ним, хотя его самого такая мысль не радовала.**

**Наступила ночь, и разразился обещанный шторм. Брызги от высоченных волн ударялись в стены лачуги, от свирепого ветра дребезжали расшатанные оконные рамы. Тетя Петунья нашла в соседней комнате несколько покрытых плесенью одеял и устроила Дадли постель на побитом молью диванчике. Сама она вместе с дядей Верноном отправилась спать на проваленной кровати в соседнюю комнату, а Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как отыскать наименее жесткое место на полу и свернуться там под самым жидким, самым истрепанным одеялом.**

Северус хмурится, а Рон сердито смотрит на книгу.

Близнецы опять начинают писать.

Даже Драко начинает злится.

**Шторм разыгрывался все сильнее, и Гарри не мог заснуть. Он дрожал и переворачивался с боку на бок, стараясь улечься поудобнее. Живот сводило от голода. Храп Дадли заглушали низкие раскаты грома, впервые раздавшиеся где-то около полуночи. Подсвеченный циферблат часов на толстой руке Дадли, свисавшей с дивана, показывал, что через десять минут Гарри исполнится одиннадцать. Мальчик лежал и смотрел, как с тиканьем часов день рождения подходит все ближе, думая о том, вспомнят ли об этом дядя и тетя, и гадая, где сейчас может находиться неизвестный автор писем.**

**Еще пять минут. Раздался треск. Гарри очень надеялся, что крыша не провалится, хотя, возможно, от этого станет только теплее. Четыре минуты. Вдруг, когда они вернутся, дом на Тисовой улице будет настолько полон писем, что ему как-нибудь удастся прочитать хотя бы одно?**

**Три минуты. Интересно, это море так ударяет о камни? И (осталось две минуты) что это за странный осыпающийся звук? Может быть, скала разрушается и уходит под воду?**

**Еще минута, и ему будет одиннадцать. Тридцать секунд... двадцать... десять... девять... - разбудить, что ли, Дадли, пусть позлится **

- :Давай, Гарри!

- Да! Разбуди его.

- Раз-бу-ди… Раз-бу-ди… Раз-бу-ди…

- МИСТЕР УИЗЛИ! ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕ ПРОТИВ!

**- три... две... одна...**

**БУМ!**

Все вздрагивают, кроме, конечно, Альбуса.

**Лачуга задрожала, и Гарри сел очень прямо, глядя на дверь. Кто-то стучал снаружи, желая войти.**

- И это конец главы.

- Может быть, тот, кто за дверью, поубивает всех Магглов?

- МИСТЕР МАЛФОЙ!

* * *

**Примечание:**

(1) _Склизкий мерзавец_ – им будет наш любимый **greasy git**


	4. Слизерин теряет сто очков

Дисклаймеры в первой части. Перевод произведения **Аллесандры Квартермейн** (AllesandraQuartermaine)** _Slytherins and Gryffindors read Harry Potter_  
**

* * *

_**Учительская**_

- Кто следующий читает?

**- **Ну, мы с Фредом уже читали.

**- **И я читала.

- Альбус?

- Нет, пока нет.

- Профессор… Снейп?

- НЕТ!

- Я прочту, - Рон протянул руку за книгой. – Посмотрим… Следующая глава:

**ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ. ХРАНИТЕЛЬ КЛЮЧЕЙ**

- Это Хагрид!

- Наконец-то.

- Я все ждал, когда он появится.

- Из левых кулис.

- Что?

- Неважно.

**БУМ! Постучали еще раз. Дадли подскочил.**

**- Где пушка? - глупо спросил он.**

- Что такое пушка?

- Маггловское оружие.

- Хорошо.

**Сзади раздался шум - это дядя Вернон нелепыми скачками пробирался по комнате. В руках у него было ружье - теперь стало понятно, что скрывалось в длинном плоском пакете.**

**- Кто там? - прокричал он. - Я вооружен!**

- Как я понимаю, ружье – тоже маггловское оружие?

- Да, Малфой.

- И что оно делает?

- Проделывает в тебе дырки.

- Иногда мне тоже в тебе дырки проделать хочется.

- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору!

- Эй!

- Десять очков Гриффиндору за честность!

Северус и Минерва пытаются переглядеть друг друга.

**Наступила пауза. А потом -**

**ШАРАХ!**

**В дверь ударили с такой сокрушительной силой, что она слетела с петель и с грохотом упала на пол.**

**На пороге стоял великан. Огромная физиономия почти полностью скрывалась под густой гривой спутанных волос и длинной неряшливой бородой, но глаза все-таки можно было рассмотреть, они блестели под всем этим волосяным буйством как два больших черных жука.**

**Гигант протиснулся в хижину, сильно пригнув голову, но все равно смел гривой паутину с потолка. Он наклонился, поднял дверь и без усилий установил ее на место. Завывания бури стали слышны несколько тише. Гигант оглядел присутствующих.**

- Это ХАГРИД!

- Замолчи пожалуйста? Мы уже догадались.

**- Чайку можно, а? - попросил он. - Измотался как собака.**

**Он прошел к дивану, где, вне себя от страха, сидел Дадли.**

**- Подвинься, жирный, - сказал незнакомец.**

**Дадли взвизгнул и убежал. Он спрятался за спину к матери, которая, в свою очередь, жалась за спиной у дяди Вернона.**

**- Ага, вот и Гарри! - воскликнул великан.**

**Гарри заглянул в суровое, дикое, темное лицо и увидел морщинки вокруг улыбавшихся глаз-жуков.**

**- А я тебя во-о-о-от таким помню, - показал руками великан. - Скажи-ка, вылитый папаша, а глаза - мамкины.**

**- **Как трогательно.

**Дядя Вернон со скрежетом втянул воздух.**

**- Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно покинули этот дом, сэр! - потребовал он. – Это частная собственность.**

**- Отстань, дубина, - отмахнулся гигант; перегнулся через спинку дивана, отобрал ружье у дяди Вернона, с легкостью завязал его узлом и зашвырнул в дальний угол комнаты.**

Все давятся смехом.

**Дядя Вернон, пискнул, как раздавленная мышь.**

**- Короче, Гарри, - заговорил великан, поворачиваясь спиной к Дурслям, - поздравляю с день рожденьем! Вот, притащил тут тебе кой-чего - только, кажись, я на него сел по дороге**

- Хагрид, фу как противно.

**- ну, ничего, все одно вкусно.**

**Из внутреннего кармана черного плаща он вытащил слегка помятую коробку. Гарри дрожащими пальцами открыл ее и обнаружил внутри большой липкий шоколадный торт, на котором зеленой глазурью было выведено: "С днем рождения, Гарри!"**

**Задрав голову, Гарри посмотрел в лицо огромному человеку. Он хотел сказать спасибо, но слова застряли в горле, и вместо "спасибо" у него вырвалось:**

**- Вы кто?**

**Великан хохотнул.**

**- Точно, не познакомились. Рубеус Хагрид, хранителей ключей в "Хогвартсе".**

**Протянув невероятно большую ладонь, он целиком вобрал в нее руку Гарри и сильно потряс.**

**- Ну, как с чайком-то? - напомнил он, потирая руки. - Кстати, ежели чего покрепше, тоже не откажусь.**

- Нет, я так не думаю! – Минерва ахает.

- Минни, перестань устраивать трагедию.

- Не называй меня Минни, переросшая летучая мышь!

У всех отвисает челюсть и воцаряется полная тишина.

- Мистер Рон Уизли?

Рон вздрагивает и смотрит на Альбуса, сидящего спокойно и беззаботно, будто ничего не случилось.

- Чего?

- Продолжайте читать.

- Ах да, конечно.

**Его взгляд упал на пустой камин, где валялись съежившиеся пакетики из-под чипсов. Он фыркнул и склонился над камином; никто так и не увидел, что он сделал, но, когда спустя секунду гигант разогнулся, за решёткой уже полыхал веселый огонь. По отсыревшим комнатам сразу же разлилось уютное тепло, и у Гарри появилось ощущение, что он лежит в горячей ароматной ванне.**

**Великанище развалился на диване, просевшем под его тяжестью, и начал выкладывать из карманов плаща самые разные вещи: медный чайник, скользкую упаковку сосисок, кочергу, заварочный чайник, несколько обколотых кружек и бутылку янтарной жидкости, к которой он основательно приложился, прежде чем приступить к приготовлению ужина. Вскоре хижина наполнилась запахом потрескивавших на огне сосисок. Пока Хагрид трудился, все молчали, но, как только он снял с кочерги первые шесть аппетитных, пахучих, слегка подгоревших сосисок, Дадли еле заметно пошевелился. Дядя Вернон поспешно предостерег:**

**- Не бери у него ничего, Дадли!**

Все закатывают глаза, а Минерва и Северус продолжают играть в гляделки.

**Гигант презрительно хмыкнул.**

**- Твоему пончику, Дурсль, ни к чему еще жиреть, так что не дергайся.**

- Правильно.

**- **Давай выскажи ему все, Хагрид!

**- **Давай Хагрид, давай!

**Он протянул сосиски Гарри. Мальчик невыносимо проголодался, и ему показалось, что он в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее. Во время еды Гарри не сводил глаз с великана. Поскольку никто ничего не объяснял, Гарри решился спросить сам:**

**- Извините, я так и не понял, вы кто?**

**Гигант основательно отхлебнул из чашки и утер рот тыльной стороной руки.**

**- Зови меня Хагрид, - сказал он, - как все. Я уж говорил, я - привратник в "Хогвартсе" - ты, яс'дело, знаешь про Хогвартс.**

**- Ммм... нет, - признался Гарри.**

**Хагрид был потрясен.**

**- Извините, - быстро добавил Гарри.**

**- Извините? - проревел Хагрид, обращая грозный взгляд к Дурслям, явно мечтавшим поскорее провалиться сквозь землю.**

**- Это ихнее дело извиняться! Ну, письма до тебя не доходили, ладно, но чтоб ребенок не знал про Хогвартс! Прям хоть кричи! А сам-то ты чего, никогда не спрашивал, где твои предки всему обучились?**

**- Чему всему? - спросил Гарри.**

**- ЧЕМУ ВСЕМУ? - громовым раскатом повторил Хагрид. - Ну-ка, обожди-ка!**

Все (в этот раз все, включая Драко) вздрагивают.

**Он вскочил на ноги. В гневе он, казалось, заполнил комнату целиком. **

**- **Потому что именно это он и сделал.

Все фыркают.

**Супруги Дурсль вжались в стену.**

**- Это ж как понимать?! - взревел Хагрид. - Стало быть, этот мальчонка - вот этот вот самый - ничего не знает - НИ ПРО ЧТО?!**

**Гарри решил, что это уж чересчур. В конце концов, он же ходил в школу, и оценки у него всегда были неплохие.**

**- Кое-что я знаю, - вмешался он, - я умею считать и все такое.**

**Хагрид только отмахнулся:**

**- Про наш мир, я говорю. Твой мир. Мой мир. Мир твоих родителей.**

Драко сердито смотрит на Дамблдора.

- Да, Мистер Малфой?

- Я начинаю сочувствовать Поттеру.

- И?

- Мне это не нравится! Я должен его ненавидеть!

- Аййй, бедный Дракоша!

- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ДРАКОШЕЙ!

**- Какой мир?**

**Видно было, что Хагрид готов взорваться.**

**- Ну, Дурсль! - пророкотал он.**

**Дядя Вернон, мертвенно-бледный, прошептал что-то вроде: "тыры-пыры". Хагрид потрясенно смотрел на Гарри.**

**- Как же это ты не знаешь про мамку с папкой! - вскричал он. - Они ж знаменитые! И ты - знаменитый!**

**- Что? Разве мои... мои мама с папой знаменитые?**

**- Не знает... не знает... - Хагрид, запустив руку в волосы, уставился на Гарри с неподдельным состраданием.**

**- И тебе не сказали, кто ты такой? - спросил он после долгой паузы.**

- Вот именно.

- Потому что они ненавидят магию.

- Глупые магглы.

- Мы уже установили, что _эти_ Магглы глупые, Малфой. Замолчи, пожалуйста.

**Дядя Вернон вдруг набрался храбрости.**

**- Молчите! - потребовал он. - Молчите, сэр! Я запрещаю вам рассказывать мальчику что бы то ни было!**

**И более храбрый человек, чем Вернон Дурсль, дрогнул бы под свирепым взором, которым наградил его Хагрид в ответ, а когда великан заговорил, буквально каждая буква в каждом его слове дрожала от гнева.**

**- Ты ему не сказал? Не читал письмо Дамблдора? Я там был! Я видел, как Дамблдор его писал! Ясно тебе, Дурсль? И ты все это скрыл?**

**- Что скрыл? - возбужденно перебил Гарри.**

**- МОЛЧАТЬ! ЗАПРЕЩАЮ! - в панике прокричал дядя Вернон.**

- СКАЖИ ЕМУ, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ!

- СКАЖИ ЕМУ!

Северус морщится, но близнецы продолжают вопить. – У меня от вас голова раскалывается.

- Ну и что?

- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору!

**Тетя Петуния задохнулась от ужаса.**

**- Щас прям, стану я молчать, тупицы, - презрительно бросил Хагрид. - Гарри! Ты - волшебник.**

**В хижине воцарилось молчание. Слышно было, как грохочет море и свищет ветер.**

**- Я - кто? - ахнул Гарри.**

**- Волшебник, ясно, - повторил Хагрид, снова усаживаясь на диван, со стоном просевший еще ниже, - и чертовски хороший, если потренируешься, конечно. С такими предками, кем тебе и быть? Ну, чего ж... пожалуй, самое тебе время прочитать вот это вот.**

- Давно пора!

- Малфой, кажется тебе начинает нравиться эта книга?

- Я просто возмущен, что они не сказали ему, что он волшебник! – Драко разворачивается к Дамблдору. – Это вы во всем виноваты! Он вырос, ничего не зная! Ничего удивительного, что он якшается с кровопредателями и грязнокровками, ему некому было вставить мозги на место!

Тишина.

_**В Большом зале**_

- Нифига себе! Слизерин потерял сразу сто очков!

Еще одна группа студентов подбегает к счетчикам.

- Что же происходит?

- Какая разница? Когтевран лидирует!

- А Гриффиндор?

- Пока на том же месте.

- Что-то происходит.

- Да уж.

- О, Слизерину вернули тридцать очков!

- О нет!

_**Снова в учительской**_

- Продолжим?

- Угу.

Рон откашливается.

**Гарри протянул руку к вожделенному желтоватому конверту, адресованному **

_**Море,  
Лачуга-на-скале,  
половица,  
мистеру Г. Поттеру**_

**Он развернул письмо и прочел:**

_**ХОГВАРТС  
ШКОЛА ВОЛШЕБСТВА и ВЕДЬМИНСКИХ ИСКУССТВ  
Директор: АЛЬБУС ДАМБЛДОР  
(Кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, Великий Волш., Верх. Чародей, През. Международной конфед. магов)**_

_**Уважаемый мистер Поттер!**_

_**С радостью извещаем, что Вы приняты в Школу колдовства и ведьминских искусств Хогвартс. Список необходимой литературы и оборудования прилагается.  
Начало занятий - 1 сентября. Ожидаем ответную сову не позднее 31 июля.**_

_**Искренне Ваша,  
Минерва МакГонагалл  
Заместитель директора**_

**В голове у Гарри, как фейерверк, вспыхнули всякие вопросы, и он не мог решить, в какой последовательности их задавать. После некоторого раздумья, он пролепетал:**

**- А что значит, "ожидаем ответную сову"?**

**- Гарцующие горгульи, чуть не запамятовал! - воскликнул Хагрид, хлопая себя по лбу с силой, достаточной, чтобы перевернуть груженую телегу, и одновременно доставая из очередного кармана сову - настоящую, живую, взъерошенную сову, **

- Он носит сов в карманах?!

- Неудивительно, что она взъерошена. Вряд ли ей понравилось такое путешествие.

**- длинное перо и пергаментный свиток. Высунув от усердия язык, он нацарапал записку, которую Гарри прочитал вверх ногами:**

_**Уважаемый профессор Дамблдор!**_

_**Вручил Гарри письмо.  
Завтра едем за покупками.  
Погода кошмарная.  
Надеюсь, Вы здоровы.**_

_**Хагрид**_

**Хагрид скатал послание и отдал сове. Та зажала записку в клюве. Потом Хагрид отнес птицу к дверям и вышвырнул в шторм. Затем вернулся и сел на диван с таким видом, как будто совершил нечто самое обыкновенное, вроде как поговорил по телефону.**

- Ладно, моя очередь. Что такое телефон?

- Маггловское средство связи.

- Ронни может рассказать, как весело он им попользовался, - Джордж хихикает.

- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ РОННИ!

**Тут Гарри осознал, что стоит с широко открытым ртом - и захлопнул его.**

**- О чем бишь я? - начал было Хагрид, но в этот момент дядя Вернон, по-прежнему пепельно-серый от волнения, но ужасно сердитый, вступил в круг света перед камином.**

**- Он не поедет, - выкрикнул дядя Вернон.**

Все тяжело вздыхают.

**Хагрид ругнулся.**

**- Кто б ему помешал, только не такой маггл, как ты, - равнодушно проворчал он.**

**- **Вот именно.

**- Не такой кто? - с интересом переспросил Гарри.**

**- Маггл, - пояснил Хагрид, - так мы зовем всякий неволшебный люд. Тебе, яс'дело, не подфартило, вырос у таких маггловых магглов, каких еще поискать.**

**- **Скажи ему, Хагрид!

**- **Давай!

**- Когда мы взяли его, мы поклялись положить конец всей этой чепухе, - заявил дядя Вернон, - поклялись уничтожить в нем это! Колдун, понимаешь!**

**- Вы знали? - поразился Гарри. - Знали, что я - колдун?**

Драко приподнял брови. – Они знали? И все равно пытались его не пустить? Ничего тупее придумать не могли?

- Спроси Крабба и Гойла.

**- Знали?! - внезапно завизжала тетя Петунья. - Еще бы не знать! **

- О Мерлин, и тут она начинает выступать, - издевательски тянет Драко.

Все хихикают, включая Минерву и Северуса.

**Конечно, знали! Кем же еще ты мог быть, при такой матери, как моя треклятая сестричка! Таким же уродом! **

- МЫ НЕ УРОДЫ! – одновременно вопят близнецы, Рон и Драко.

- И ты удивляешься, Визгли, почему я ненавижу магглов?

- Ну об этих-то магглах доброго слова не скажешь!

- Согласен!

**Она тоже получила это треклятое письмо и отправилась в эту - эту «школу» - а потом появлялась дома только на каникулы! Вечно лягушачья икра в карманах! Вечно чашки превращались в крыс! И только я одна видела, какая она... ненормальная! А родители, ну что вы, они без конца восхищались, ах, Лили то, Лили сё, были счастливы - у них в семье, видите ли, родилась ведьма!**

**- **И правильно!

**- **Это, конечно, не отменяет их плебейства, но они все равно должны были гордиться!

**- **Малфой, закрой рот!

**Она перевела дыхание и завелась снова. Видно, ей давно, долгие годы, хотелось высказаться.**

**- **Мы уже поняли, - с нарочитой медлительностью сказал Северус.

**- А потом она познакомилась с этим жутким Поттером, в школе, они сбежали и поженились. Родился ты, и, конечно, я не сомневалась, что ты будешь точно такой же... такой же странный и... и... ненормальный, а потом, здрасте-пожалуйста, она позволяет себя укокошить и - нате вам - у нас на руках колдун!**

Драко хмурится. – Постойте, она же сказала Поттеру, что его родители погибли в автомобильной аварии?

- Да. Мы знаем, что это ложь. И что?

- Так Поттер же не совсем дурак. Он должен заметить несоответствие.

- Ну да.

**Гарри побелел. С трудом взяв себя в руки, он спросил:**

**- Укокошить? Вы же мне говорили, что они погибли в аварии?**

- Вот видите?

- Детям нельзя лгать, - возмущается Минерва. – Они перестают доверять взрослым.

**- В АВАРИИ? - возмущению Хагрида не было предела. Сила его гнева заставила и без того перепуганное семейство Дурслей забиться подальше в угол. - Поглядел бы я, какая-такая авария смогла бы убить Лили с Джеймсом! Возмутительно! Безобразие! Гарри Поттер сам про себя не знает! Да у нас любая малявка про него наизусть расскажет!**

**- Как это? Откуда? Почему? - настойчиво спрашивал Гарри.**

**Гнев исчез с лица Хагрида, уступив место беспокойству.**

Альбус качает головой. – Я не ожидал, что Гарри этого не знает, не совершенно ожидал. Я думал, они ему объяснят.

- Ты ошибался, - категорически заявила Минерва.

Альбус вздыхает.

**- Не ждал я такого, - сказал он озадаченным, тихим голосом. - Дамблдор говорил, с тобой может оказаться тяжко, да я-то не врубился, ты ж ведь и впрямь ничего не знаешь... Ох, Гарри, Гарри... не знаю, хорошо ли, плохо ли, если я тебе все расскажу, но, с другой стороны, кто-то ведь должен, не пойдешь же ты в Хогвартс этаким недотепой.**

- Я не думаю, что Хагриду охота это рассказывать.

- Он не ожидал, что ему придется, он же сказал.

- Это будет тяжко.

**Он бросил на Дурслей недобрый взгляд.**

**- Да и вам не грех послушать - правда, и сам-то я не все знаю, история тёмная ...**

**Он сел и некоторое время смотрел в огонь, а потом заговорил:**

**- Видать, начать надо с... с того, кого звать... нет, вот жуть! Вы и имени-то такого не слыхивали, а у нас все знают...**

**- Кого?**

**- Ну... не люблю его поминать. Никто не любит.**

**- Почему?**

**- Грохочущая гаргулья! Боятся, вот почему! До сих пор боятся. Черт, как же все это тяжко. Понимаешь, Гарри, был один волшебник, он стал... плохим. Хуже чем некуда. Его звали... - Хагрид сглотнул, слова не шли с языка.**

**- Может быть, напишете на бумажке? - предложил Гарри.**

**- Да не знаю я, как оно пишется. Ладно - Вольдеморт. **

- ДАВАЙ ХАГРИД!

- Ого, Рон сказал это имя и даже н вздрогнул! Молодчина!

Рон краснеет и продолжает читать.

**- Хагрид содрогнулся, - Не заставляй меня повторять. Ну вот, этот самый... колдун, лет двадцать тому, начал искать соратников. И нашел, яс'дело - которые его боялись, а которые примазывались к власти, потому что уж она у него была, власть-то, будьте покойны. Смутные были времена, Гарри. Никто не знал, кому верить, никто не решался водить дружбу с чужаками... случались всякие страшные вещи. Мало-помалу он стал побеждать. Яс'дело, кто-то пытался бороться - таких он убивал. Страшной смертью люди погибали. Оставалось одно безопасное место - Хогвартс. Видать, Сами-Знаете-Кто боялся одного лишь Дамблдора. **

Драко недоверчиво фыркает.

- Дамблдор может быть пугающим! – протестуют близнецы.

Альбус улыбается. – Спасибо, мальчики.

**Не отваживался захватить школу, по крайней мере, тогда.**

**- Вот... Твои мама с папой были самые лучшие волшебники, каких я только знал. Первый ученик **

Северус гримасничает.

- Да, Северус?

- Я не понимаю, почему ты его назначил Первым учеником после того, как он поступил со мной!

Альбус вздыхает. – Позже поговорим, Северус. На то были причины.

- У тебя на все всегда есть причина, да?

- Северус. Не сейчас.

- Да, директор.

**и Первая ученица в Хогвартсе! И чего Сами-Знаете-Кто ни разу не попытался перетянуть их на свою сторону?... Чуял, видать: не станут они якшаться с Темными Силами, они были с Дамблдором, понимаешь?**

**- Может, тем разом он решил их уговорить... а может, устранить... Кто знает... Только десять лет назад, на Хэллоуин, заявился он в деревню, где вы жили. Ты был кроха, годик всего. Он пришел к вам в дом и...и...**

**Хагрид вдруг осекся, вытащил из кармана очень грязный носовой платок и громогласно высморкался.**

**- Извиняюсь, - сказал он гнусаво. - Но это так грустно - любил я твоих предков, лучше людей не было - а он, ну, то есть... Сами-Знаете-Кто, их убил. А потом - и тут-то вся закавыка и есть - он попробовал прикончить тебя. То ли хотел, чтоб не осталось свидетелей, а может, уж просто так полюбил убивать. Но не смог! Знаешь, с чего у тебя шрам на лбу? Это тебе не какой-нибудь простой порез. Такое остается, ежели кого коснутся сильные злые заклятья - а заклятья были такие, что и твоих родителей унесли, и самый ваш дом - а на тебе не сработали, потому-то ты и знаменит, Гарри. Кого он решал убить, никто не выжил, никто, кроме тебя, ведь он тогда угробил лучших колдунов и ведьм - МакКиннонов, Боунсов, Прюиттов - а ты, малявка, выжил.**

**- **Гарри круче всех.

- Мы всегда это знали, правда, Фред?

**- **Конечно, Джордж.

**В мозгу у Гарри промелькнуло очень болезненное воспоминание. Когда Хагрид досказывал свою историю, мальчик вдруг снова увидел ослепительную вспышку зеленого света, причем гораздо отчетливее, чем раньше - и вспомнил еще одну деталь, впервые в жизни: пронзительный, холодный, жестокий смех.**

Все замолкают, даже Драко. Последнему явно не по себе.

**Хагрид смотрел на него с печалью.**

**- Я самолично тебя вынес с развалин. Дамблдор приказал. Привез тебя к этим вот...**

**- Полнейшая чушь! - воскликнул дядя Вернон. **

Все (кроме Дамблдора): - Заткнись!

**Гарри так и подскочил; он совершенно забыл о присутствии Дурслей. При взгляде на дядю Вернона стало ясно, что к нему вернулась его обычная самоуверенность. Он вызывающе глядел на Хагрида и сжимал кулаки.**

**- А теперь послушай-ка меня, мальчик, - раздраженно сказал дядя Вернон, - я согласен, в тебе есть кое-что странное - я, правда, уверен, что хорошая порка быстренько бы тебя вылечила - что же касается твоих родителей, они были психи, **

- Психи?

- Я так не думаю!

- Это вы с женой психи, _сэр_!

- ВОТ-ВОТ!

**это уж точно, и, по-моему мнению, в мире легче дышится без таких, как они - они получили по заслугам, чего было ждать от всех этих колдунов, с которыми они якшались - я предупреждал, что так и будет, что они рано или поздно влипнут в историю...**

Все трое Уизлей громко ворчат.

**При последних его словах Хагрид не выдержал и, вскочив на ноги, выхватил из-под плаща потрепанный розовый зонтик. Наставив его, как шпагу, на дядю Вернона, Хагрид отчеканил:**

**- Предупреждаю, Дурсль - я тебя предупреждаю - еще одно слово...**

**Оказавшись лицом к лицу с опасностью быть насаженным на острие зонта бородатого страшилища, дядя Вернон подрастерял свою решимость; он распластался по стене и замолчал.**

- ТАК ТАМ И СТОЙ!

**- То-то же, - Хагрид, тяжело дыша, сел обратно на диван, днище которого на сей раз не выдержало и провалилось до самого пола.**

**У Гарри, тем временем, зрели все новые и новые вопросы.**

**- А что случилось с Воль... то есть, с Сами-Знаете-Кем?**

**- Хороший вопрос, Гарри. Не знаю. Исчез. Провалился. Прям в ту же ночь, как попытался тебя убить. Оттого ты стал еще знаменитей. Это, понимаешь, загадка из загадок... Он ведь тогда набирал все больше силы, все больше власти - чего ж ему было исчезать?**

**- Которые говорят, помер. Чушь собачья! Я так скажу: в нем уж и человеческого-то не было ничего, чтоб помереть. Другие думают, он все еще где-то здесь, выжидает, вроде, но в это я тоже не верю. Люди, которые были с ним, вернулись на нашу сторону. Говорят, были, мол, как бы в трансе. Не отважились бы они придти назад, если б ждали, что он снова вернется.**

**- Я себе так мыслю: он живой, сидит где-то, но колдовскую силу потерял. И теперь слишком слабый, чтоб бороться. Чего-то в тебе есть, Гарри, оно его и прикончило. Той ночью случилось такое, чего он не ждал - кто ж его знает, чего это такое было, - только какие-то твои чары добили его, точно.**

**Хагрид посмотрел на Гарри с особой теплотой и уважением, но Гарри, вместо того, чтобы почувствовать себя польщенным, уверился, что все происходящее - чудовищная ошибка. **

- Поттер опять блещет интеллектом.

- Северус?

- Да, Минерва?

- Заткнись.

**Волшебник? Он? Да как такое может быть? Всю жизнь его донимал Дадли, тиранили дядя Вернон и тетя Петуния; если бы он и в самом деле был колдун, почему они не превращались в жаб всякий раз, как запирали его в буфете? Если когда-то он победил самого могучего чародея на свете, почему тогда Дадли вечно пинал его ногами, как футбольный мячик?**

**- Хагрид, - проговорил он тихо, - мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь. Я не думаю, что могу быть колдуном.**

**К его удивлению, Хагрид только хихикнул.**

**- Не можешь быть колдуном, значит? И что, никогда ничего не делалось по твоему желанию, ну, к примеру, когда ты сердился или пугался?**

**Гарри посмотрел в огонь. Теперь, когда его об этом спросили... действительно, все странные события происходили именно тогда, когда он, Гарри, бывал чем-то расстроен или рассержен... за ним гонялись приятели Дадли, и он внезапно оказался вне пределов досягаемости, непонятно как... он не хотел идти в школу с этой кошмарной стрижкой, и волосы отросли... а в самый последний раз, когда Дадли ударил его, разве он не взял реванш, сам того не осознавая? Разве не он напустил на Дадли боа-констриктора?**

- ГАРРИ КРУЧЕ ВСЕХ!

**Гарри поднял глаза на Хагрида и увидел, что тот весь лучится от радости.**

**- Чуешь? - подмигнул Хагрид. - Гарри Поттер не колдун! Ха! Погоди, еще будешь школьной знаменитостью.**

- Как будто он хочет славы, - бормочет Рон.

**Но дядя Вернон не собирался сдаваться без боя.**

**- Разве я не говорил, что он не пойдет туда? - прошипел он. - Он пойдет в "Бетонные стены" и еще будет благодарен за это. Читал я ваши письма - ему, видите ли, понадобится вся эта чушь - книги заклинаний, волшебная палочка и...**

**- Ежели он чего захочет, такое магглиссимо, как ты, ему не помеха, - рыкнул Хагрид. - Не пустить сына Лили и Джеймса Поттеров в Хогвартс! Сдурели? Да он туда записан с рождения. Он идет в лучшую на свете школу вошебства и ведьминских искусств. Семь лет, и он не узнает сам себя. Будет учиться с такими же, как сам, у самого знаменитого мага, Альбуса Дамблд...**

**- Я НЕ СТАНУ ПЛАТИТЬ ЗА ТО, ЧТОБЫ КАКОЙ-ТО БЕЗМОЗГЛЫЙ СТАРЫЙ ДУРАК УЧИЛ ЕГО ВСЯКИМ КОЛДОВСКИМ ШТУЧКАМ! - проорал дядя Вернон.**

Все морщатся, включая Драко и Северуса.

**Но он зашел слишком далеко. Хагрид схватился за зонтик и принялся раскручивать его над головой.**

**- НЕ СМЕТЬ, - загрохотал он, - ОСКОРБЛЯТЬ - АЛЬБУСА - ДАМБЛДОРА - В МОЕМ - ПРИСУТСТВИИ!**

**С размаху он опустил зонтик, кончик которого указал на Дадли - вспыхнул фиолетовый свет, раздался звук взорвавшейся петарды, металлический скрежет - и через секунду Дадли затанцевал на месте, прижимая руки к толстому заду и завывая от боли. Когда он повернулся спиной, стал виден завиток поросячьего хвостика, высунувшийся из прорехи в штанах.**

Воцаряется тишина.

Уизли умирают от смеха.

Минерва не знает, хмуриться ей или смеяться.

Северус от души забавляется.

Драко ухмыляется.

**Дядя Вернон взвыл. Он втащил тетю Петунию и Дадли в другую комнату и, бросив на Хагрида затравленный взгляд, захлопнул за собой дверь.**

**Хагрид посмотрел на зонтик и пробежал пальцами по бороде.**

**- Нельзя выходить из себя, - пробормотал он с весьма, впрочем, злодейским видом, - ну, да все одно не сработало. Думал обратить его в свинью, да, видно, он и так уж почти свинья, ничего и делать-то не пришлось.**

**Из-под косматых бровей он искоса бросил взгляд на Гарри.**

**- Ты не сказывай про это в "Хогвартсе", - как бы между прочим, попросил он. - Я... мне...ммм... Нельзя мне заниматься магией, понимаешь. Мне, правда, разрешили кое-что, чтобы выследить тебя, доставить письмо и все такое... ну, я потому так и ухватился за это дело...**

**- А почему вам нельзя заниматься магией? - спросил Гарри.**

**- Ох. Ну, я ж и сам учился в "Хогвартсе", но, по правде сказать, меня это... выгнали. На третий год. Сломали волшебную палочку пополам, все чин-чинарем. Но Дамблдор разрешил мне остаться в привратниках. Хороший человек, Дамблдор.**

**- А за что вас исключили?**

Близнецы выпрямляются на стульях, Рон хмурится.

- Да, и почему же?

- Из-за одного мерзавца, - ворчит Рон.

- Кого именно?

- УЗНАЕШЬ ВО ВТОРОЙ КНИГЕ! – раздается голос из временной дыры. - А ТЕПЕРЬ ПРОДОЛЖАЙТЕ ЧИТАТЬ!

- Рон, продолжай.

**- Поздно уж, а завтра дел много, - заговорил Хагрид громко. - В город надо, книжки там купить и все такое прочее.**

**Он снял с себя толстый черный плащ и бросил его Гарри.**

**- На, укройся, - сказал он. - Не бойся, ежели шевелиться начнет, я там в кармане пару мышей забыл, да не помню, в каком.**

Близнецы хихикают.

- Это конец главы. Кто следующий?

- Я.

Рон подозрительно смотрит на Малфоя. – Директор?

- Передайте книгу Мистеру Малфою.

Рон бросает книгу Малфою.

- Спасибо, Визгли.

- Пожалуйста, хорек.


	5. Да здравствует Косой переулок!

- Мистер Малфой, эту главу читаете вы?

- Да.

- Хорошо.

- Так сколько всего глав в этой кошмарной книге?

- Много. Мы же еще даже не в Хогвартсе, так что…

Драко пролистывает до конца. – Семнадцать.

Северус зеленеет. – Скажите мне еще раз, какую главу мы собираемся читать?

- Пятую.

- Мерлин, помоги мне.

- Северус, перестань драматизировать.

- Я не драматизирую.

Драко откашливается.

**ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ. КОСОЙ ПЕРЕУЛОК**

- Да здравствует Косой переулок!

**- **Ура!

**На следующее утро Гарри проснулся рано. Хоть он и понимал, что уже светло, но глаз не открывал.**

**"Это был сон", - убеждал он сам себя, - "мне приснился великан по имени Хагрид, который приехал сообщить, что я иду в школу колдунов. Сейчас я открою глаза и окажусь в своем чулане".**

Все трое Уизлей хмурятся и ворчат.

**Внезапно раздался громкий стук.**

**"А вот и тетя Петунья", - подумал Гарри с упавшим сердцем. Он все еще держал глаза закрытыми. Такой хороший был сон.**

**Тук-тук-тук.**

**- Ладно, - пробормотал Гарри, - встаю.**

**Он сел, и с него свалился тяжелый плащ Хагрида. Хижина была залита светом, шторм прекратился, сам Хагрид спал на сломанном диване, а в окно когтистой лапкой стучала сова с газетой в клюве.**

**Гарри вскочил на ноги. Его так распирало от счастья, как будто внутри у него надули огромный воздушный шар. Он подбежал к окну и с силой распахнул его. Сова ввалилась внутрь и уронила газету на Хагрида. Тот и не подумал просыпаться. Трепеща крыльями, сова опустилась на пол и стала нападать на плащ великана.**

- Совы атакуют! Внимание! Внимание! Совы атакуют! Спасайся кто может!

- Они побеждают! Караул!

- Придурки, заткнитесь и дайте Хорьку читать!

У Малфоя дергается веко, внезапно в его руке появляется палочка и Рон превращается… в терьера?

- Клево, Рончика превратили в его собственный Патронус!

- Минус двадцать очков Слизерину, - ворчит Минерва. И превращает Рона обратно в человека.

Рон вынимает свою палочку и внезапно на месте Малфоя сидит хорек.

- МИСТЕР УИЗЛИ!

- Что?!

- Минус двадцать пять очков Гриффиндору!

- Ну что вы?

- Да, мистер Уизли, у моего собственного факультета! Хватит превращать друг друга в животных!

С легким хлопком Драко опять становится человеком.

- Мне продолжать? – спрашивает он сквозь зубы.

- Можешь и воздержаться.

**- Перестань!**

**Гарри попытался прогнать сову, но та только угрожающе щелкала клювом и продолжала терроризировать плащ.**

**- Хагрид! - громко позвал Гарри. - Тут сова...**

**- Заплати ей, - промычал Хагрид в диван.**

**- Что?**

**- Ей надо заплатить за доставку. В карманах глянь.**

**При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что плащ почти целиком состоит из одних карманов, а в них - связки ключей, какие-то пульки, разнокалиберные мотки веревок, мятные леденцы, чайные пакетики... наконец, Гарри вытащил горсть монеток странного вида.**

**- Дай ей пять кнатов, - сонно пробурчал Хагрид.**

- Хагрид, он не знает, что такое кнаты!

**- Кнатов?**

- Вот видишь?

**- Маленькие бронзовые монетки.**

**Гарри отсчитал пять монет, сова протянула лапку, и мальчик положил деньги в привязанный к ней маленький кожаный кошелечек. После этого сова улетела в открытое окно.**

**Хагрид громко зевнул, сел и потянулся.**

**- Давай двигать, Гарри, делов-то на сегодня пропасть: в Лондон надо, купить всякие причиндалы для школы.**

**Гарри вертел в руках волшебные монетки. Ему только что пришла в голову одна мысль, из-за которой воздушный шарик внутри него начал быстро сдуваться.**

**- Эээ... Хагрид?**

**- Ммм? - отозвался Хагрид, который в это время натягивал огромные ботинки.**

**- У меня ведь нет денег... Вы же слышали, что вчера говорил дядя Вернон... он не будет платить за обучение магии.**

Уизли обмениваются мрачными взглядами. Фред опять начинает быстро писать на пергаменте.

**- Про это не волнуйся, - сказал Хагрид, вставая и почесывая голову, - думаешь, предки тебе ничего не оставили?**

**- Но ведь их дом был разрушен...**

- Поттер, начни уже думать головой!

**- **Ага, Малфой, и ты начал с книгой разговаривать?

**- Что ж, по-твоему, они золото в чулке держали? Нет. Первым делом мы отправляемся в Гринготтс. Волшебный банк. Съешь сосиску, они и холодные ничего... Да и я не откажусь от тортика.**

**- А что, бывают волшебные банки?**

Драко хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. – Где еще, ты думаешь, мы деньги держим, Башка со шрамом?

- Минус пять очков Слизерину. Если будете продолжать в том же духе, мистер Малфой, отниму еще!

**- Только один. Гринготтс. Им управляют гоблины.**

**Гарри уронил кусок сосиски на пол.**

**- Гоблины?**

**- Ага - и, скажу я тебе, нет таких психов, которые задумали бы этот банк грабить. С гоблинами шутки плохи, Гарри. Ежели чего прятать, Гринготтс - самое надежное место на земле ... ну, может, после Хогвартса. Между прочим, мне в Гринготтс так и так надо было. Дамблдор велел. Школьные дела. - Хагрид приосанился. - По важным делам он обычно меня посылает. Тебя вот привезти - или там всякие штуки из Гринготтса - доверяет, понимаешь. Ну, собрался? Тогда потопали.**

**Гарри вслед за Хагридом вышел на вершину скалы. Небо совсем прояснилось, и море сверкало на солнце. Лодка, которую нанял дядя Вернон, по-прежнему стояла внизу, но в нее после шторма налилось много воды.**

**- А как вы сюда попали? - спросил Гарри, оглядываясь в поисках второй лодки.**

**- Прилетел, - ответил Хагрид.**

- Прилетел? – повторяют близнецы.

- Есть метла, которая выдерживает Хагрида? – спрашивает изумленный Рон.

Все смотрят на Альбуса, который пожимает плечами.

- Наверное ее заколдовали специально под него.

- Как будто что-то может удержать в воздухе этого дурня.

- Малфой, замолчи!

- Как я могу замолчать? Я читаю.

- Тогда продолжай читать!

**- Прилетели?**

**- Угу - но обратно поплывем в лодке. Теперь, когда ты со мной, мне колдовать больше нельзя.**

**Пока они усаживались в лодку, Гарри все глядел на Хагрида, пытаясь представить, как тот летает.**

- Мы тоже.

- С трудом можем себе это представить.

- На чем все-таки он прилетел?

- Кхе-кхе. Я могу продолжить?

**- А все-ж-таки обидно столько в воде бултыхаться, - поколебавшись, нерешительно произнес Хагрид. Он искоса бросил взгляд на Гарри: - Ежели б я чуток ускорил процесс, ты б ведь не стал болтать про это в Хогвартсе, нет?**

**- Конечно, нет, - горячо заверил его Гарри, сгорая от желания увидеть еще какое-нибудь колдовство. Хагрид снова вытащил розовый зонтик, дважды стукнул им по борту лодки, и та быстро заскользила по направлению к берегу.**

**- А почему только псих может захотеть грабить Гринготтс? - спросил Гарри.**

**- Колдовство - заклинания, - кратко пояснил Хагрид, разворачивая газету. - Говорят, там у сейфов повышенной секретности на страже стоят драконы. А потом еще дорогу там не найдешь - Гринготтс под землей, под Лондоном, на сотни миль, понимаешь? Глубоко-глубоко под метро. Даже и утащишь чего, так потом один черт - помрешь под землей с голоду.**

**Пока Хагрид читал "Ежедневный пророк", Гарри сидел и думал. Дядя Вернон научил его, что люди любят, чтобы за этим занятием их оставляли в покое, но удержаться было очень трудно, у него в жизни еще не было столько вопросов.**

**- Опять в министерстве магии сваляли дурака, ну как всегда, - проворчал Хагрид, переворачивая страницу.**

- Неудивительно.

- Они хоть что-нибудь делают правильно?

- Нет. Ты думаешь, они умеют?

- Сомневаюсь.

**- А что, есть такое министерство?! - ахнул Гарри, хотя очень старался молчать.**

**- Яс'дело, - ответил Хагрид. - Понятно, Дамблдора хотели поставить министром, да он Хогвартс ни за что не оставит, ну, и взяли старика Фаджа. Корнелиуса Фаджа. **

- Идиот.

- Дубина стоеросовая.

- Сволочь.

- Именно.

**Сапожник, я так скажу. Каждый день Дамблдора совами забрасывает - совета просит.**

**- А что делает министерство магии?**

**- Ихнее главное дело - следить, как бы магглы не прознали про то, что в стране по-прежнему полно волшебников.**

**- Зачем?**

- Потому что иначе магглы снова узаконят сжигание ведьм на костре, - фыркает Минерва.

- Как Дурсли, например?

- Поэтому и нужно поубивать всех магглов. Начиная с них.

- МИСТЕР МАЛФОЙ!

**- Зачем? Как зачем, Гарри! Ежели узнают, тут же захотят решить все свои проблемы волшебством. Нет уж, пусть уж лучше нас оставят в покое.**

- Вот именно.

**- **Совершенно верно.

**В этот момент лодка мягко ткнулась в причал, Хагрид сложил газету, и по каменным ступеням они вышли на улицу.**

**Пока они шли через маленький городок на станцию, прохожие вовсю глазели на Хагрида. И Гарри не мог их за это судить. Хагрид не только был в два раза больше любого нормального человека, он еще постоянно размахивал руками, показывал на самые обыкновенные вещи вроде автомата с газированной водой и громко выкрикивал:**

**- Видал, Гарри? Мечта маггла, а?**

**- Хагрид, - спросил Гарри, слегка задыхаясь, ему ведь приходилось бежать, чтобы не отстать от великана, - вы говорили, в Гринготтсе есть драконы?**

**- Ну, так говорят, - ответил Хагрид. - Черт, хотел бы я дракона!**

Рон морщится и вздыхает.

Драко ухмыляется.

**- Вы бы хотели иметь дракона?**

**- Всю жизнь хотел, с малолетства - нам сюда.**

**Они дошли до станции. Поезд на Лондон отправлялся через пять минут. Хагрид, который не разбирался в "маггловых деньжатах", отдал Гарри купюры и велел купить билеты.**

**В поезде люди глазели на них еще больше. Хагрид занял два сидения и вытащил вязание. Вязал он что-то похожее на цирковой шатер, канареечного цвета.**

**- У тебя письмо с собой, Гарри? - спросил Хагрид, не переставая считать петли.**

**Гарри вытащил из кармана пергаментный конверт.**

**- Отлично, - сказал Хагрид. - Там список всего, чего нужно.**

**Гарри развернул вторую часть письма, которую не заметил накануне вечером, и прочел:**

_**Хогвартс, ШКОЛА ВОЛШЕБСТВА и ВЕДЬМИНСКИХ ИСКУССТВ**_

**_ФОРМА_**  
_**Учащимся первого года обучения необходимо иметь:  
1. Простая рабочая роба (черная) 3 шт.  
2. Повседневная островерхая шляпа (черная) 1 шт.  
3. Защитные перчатки (из драконьей кожи или аналогичного материала) 1 шт.  
4. Зимняя мантия (черная, с серебряными застежками) 1 шт.**_

- СКУЧНО!

_**Убедительная просьба проследить, чтобы на одежду были пришиты метки с фамилией учащегося.**_

_**СПИСОК НЕОБХОДИМЫХ УЧЕБНИКОВ  
Каждый учащийся должен иметь следующие книги:  
Миранда Гошок "Сборник заклинаний (часть первая)"**  
**Батильда Бэгшот "История магии"**_

Минерва фыркает.

_**Адальберт Вафлинг "Теория магии"  
Эмерик Свитч "Трансфигурация. Руководство для начинающих"  
Филлида Спора "Тысяча волшебных растений и грибов"  
Арсениус Джиггер "Волшебные отвары и зелья"  
Тритон Скамандер "Сказочные существа и места их обитания"  
Квентин Тримбл "Темные силы: руководство по самозащите"**_

При упоминании последней книги все хмурятся.

- ЧЕРТ БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОБРАЛ, КВИРЕЛЛ! – выкрикивает Рон.

_**ПРОЧЕЕ ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ  
Волшебная палочка 1 шт.  
Котел (оловянный, размер 2) 1 шт.  
Набор флаконов (стекло или хрусталь) 1 шт.  
Телескоп 1 шт.  
Медные весы 1 шт.**_

_**  
Учащимся разрешается привезти с собой сову ИЛИ кошку ИЛИ жабу**_

- Почему на это делается такой упор?

- Потому.

- Что, и это все объяснение? Потому? Да перестаньте.

- Хагрид привез всех троих.

- А потом дюжину кототигров.

- А потом оборотневых щенят.

- А потом завел стадо фестралов.

Все содрогаются.

_**ВНИМАНИЮ РОДИТЕЛЕЙ: ПЕРВОКУРСНИКАМ НЕ РАЗРЕШАЕТСЯ ИМЕТЬ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ МЕТЛЫ**_

**- И все это можно купить в Лондоне? - спросил Гарри громко.**

**- Места надо знать, - ответил Хагрид.**

- КОСОЙ ПЕРЕУЛОК! МЫ ИДЕМ В КОСОЙ ПЕРЕУЛОК!

**Гарри еще никогда не бывал в Лондоне. Хагрид, хотя и знал места, явно не привык попадать в них обычным путем. Сначала он застрял в турникете метро, потом громко жаловался, что сидения слишком тесные и поезда слишком медленные.**

**- Не знаю, как магглы обходятся без колдовства, - ворчал он, карабкаясь вверх по сломанному эскалатору к выходу на узкую оживленную улицу, сплошь состоявшую из магазинов.**

**Хагрид был такой огромный, что легко рассекал толпу - Гарри оставалось только идти позади него и не отставать. **

**- **И не удивительно.

- Совсем неудивительно.

**Они шли мимо книжных и музыкальных магазинов, закусочных и кинотеатров, но нигде не было видно магазина, в котором продавали бы волшебные палочки. Это была самая обычная улица, по которой шли самые обычные люди. Неужели правда, что прямо под ними зарыты груды волшебного золота? И где эти магазины, в которых продают сборники заклинаний и метлы? Может быть, все это вообще дурная шутка, подстроенная дядей и тетей? Если бы Гарри не знал, что у Дурслей напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора, он бы заподозрил розыгрыш; и все же, невзирая на то, что сказанное Хагридом было совершенно неправдоподобно, он не мог ему не верить.**

**- Пришли, - объявил Хагрид, останавливаясь, - "Дырявый котел". Знаменитое местечко.**

**Это было крохотное, невзрачного вида заведение. Если бы Хагрид не показал ему вывеску, Гарри бы и не заметил, что оно вообще тут есть. Кстати, люди, спешившие по улице, очевидно не замечали его. Их взгляд проскальзывал мимо, с большого книжного магазина по одну сторону на магазин пластинок по другую, как если бы они совсем не видели "Дырявый котел". У Гарри создалось очень странное ощущение, что только они с Хагридом способны видеть этот бар. **

- Потому что это…

- ВОЛШЕБСТВО!

- ДА ЗДРАВСТВУЕТ ВОЛШЕБСТВО!

- ДА, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!

**Но не успел он ничего сказать, как Хагрид уже провел его внутрь.**

**Для знаменитого местечка в помещении было слишком темно и убого. В углу сидели несколько пожилых женщин, они потягивали шерри из крохотных бокальчиков. Одна из них курила длинную трубку. Низенький мужчина в цилиндре разговаривал со стариком-барменом, который был лыс и походил на беззубый грецкий орех. При появлении новых посетителей тихое гудение голосов замерло. По всей видимости, Хагрид не был здесь новичком; ему замахали и заулыбались, а бармен потянулся за стаканом, спросив:**

**- Как обычно, Хагрид?**

**- Не могу, Том, дела - Хогвартс, - объяснил Хагрид, плюхнув руку на плечо Гарри, отчего у мальчика подогнулись колени.**

**- Бог ты мой, - воскликнул бармен, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри, - это... может ли такое быть...**

**"Дырявый котел" внезапно замер.**

**- Храни мою душу, - прошептал старик, - Гарри Поттер... какая честь.**

**Он, торопясь, обогнул барную стойку, бросился к Гарри и, со слезами на глазах, схватил его за руку.**

**- С возвращением, мистер Поттер, с возвращением.**

**Гарри не знал, что сказать. Все смотрели на него. Женщина с трубкой старательно затягивалась, не сознавая, что трубка ее давно погасла. Хагрид сиял.**

**Затем раздался шум множества сдвигаемых стульев, и в следующий момент Гарри уже пожимал руки всем посетителям "Дырявого котла".**

**- Дорис Крокфорд, мистер Поттер, не могу поверить, что наконец вас вижу.**

**- Мое почтение, мистер Поттер, мое почтение.**

**- Всегда мечтал пожать вам руку - чрезвычайно польщен.**

Все, включая профессоров, закатывают глаза и презрительно фыркают.

**- Я в восхищении, мистер Поттер, просто не могу выразить словами, Диггл меня зовут, Дедал Диггл.**

**- **Идиот.

**- **Как же ты права, Минерва.

**- Я вас уже видел! - вспомнил Гарри, когда у Дедала Диггла от восхищения свалилась шляпа. - Вы мне однажды поклонились в магазине.**

- Не полный идиот.

**-** И тем не менее, идиот.

**- Он помнит! - вскричал Дедал Диггл, оглядывая всех присутствующих одновременно, - Слышите? Он меня помнит!**

**Гарри все пожимал руки - Дорис Крокфорд вставала в очередь снова и снова.**

**Вперед пробрался бледный молодой человек, очень нервный. На одном глазу у него был тик.**

**- Профессор Квирелл! - сказал Хагрид. - Гарри, профессор Квирелл будет учителем у тебя в Хогвартсе.**

**- П-п-п-поттер, - заикаясь, произнес профессор Квирелл, хватая Гарри за руку. - Н-н-н-не могу п-передать, как я с-с-счастлив, что м-мне д-д-д-довелось в-вас в-в-встретить.**

- Ага, держи карман шире.

- Уизли, придержи язык.

**- А что вы преподаете, профессор Квирелл?**

**- З-защиту от Темных искусств, - проговорил профессор Квирелл тихо, словно не желая этого упоминать. - Н-н-но в-вам это н-не н-нужно, а, П-п-поттер? **

**- **ЗАСУНЬ ЭТО СЕБЕ В ….

**- **МИСТЕР УИЗЛИ!!!

**- Он нервно рассмеялся. - В-вы идете п-п-покупать оборудование, п-полагаю? А м-м-мне н-нужно п-п-поискать н-н-новую книгу о в-в-вампирах. - Казалось, самая мысль об приводила его в ужас.**

- Тряпка.

- Слабак.

- Только место лишнее занимает.

**Но остальные не дали профессору Квиреллу полностью завладеть вниманием Гарри. Понадобилось минут десять, чтобы освободиться от желающих пообщаться. Наконец, Хагриду удалось перекричать гвалт:**

**- Пора - куча дел. Пошли, Гарри.**

**Дорис Крокфорд в последний раз пожала Гарри руку, и они с Хагридом прошли через бар и, выйдя в заднюю дверь, оказались в небольшом, огражденном высокими стенами дворе, где стоял мусорный бак и росло несколько сорняков.**

**Хагрид с улыбкой посмотрел вниз на Гарри.**

**- Говорил я тебе? Говорил, ты знаменитость. Профессор Квирелл аж весь задрожал, как увидал тебя - да он, правда, вечно дрожит.**

**- Он всегда такой нервный?**

**- Ага. Несчастный парень. Был в порядке, пока учился по книжкам, а потом уехал на год, на практику... Говорят, встретил вампиров в Чернолесье, **

- Вампира? Сомневаюсь. Спорим, он там кого похуже встретил?

- Не нужно спорить, он и встретил.

Молчание.

- Ах, да.

**и еще была какая-то темная история с ведьмой... С тех пор такой. Боится учеников, боится даже собственного предмета... Так, где зонтик?**

**Вампиры? Ведьма? У Гарри голова шла кругом. Хагрид тем временем считал кирпичи в стенке, возле которой стоял мусорный бак.**

**- Три вверх... Два по диагонали... - бормотал он. - Так, отойди, Гарри.**

**Он трижды постучал по стене острием зонта.**

**Стена задрожала - в центре появилось небольшое отверстие - оно росло и росло - и через секунду перед ними образовался проход, достаточный даже для Хагрида, на мощеную улицу, которая, виляя, уходила вдаль.**

- УРРЯ! КОСОЙ ПЕРЕУЛОК!

- ГАРРИ НАКНЕЦ-ТО ПОПАЛ В КОСОЙ ПЕРЕУЛОК!

- ДА ЗДРАВСТВУЕТ КОСОЙ ПЕРЕУЛОК!

- ДА, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ!

- ВЫ, ДВА ПРИДУРКА, ЗАКТНИТЕСЬ НАКОНЕЦ!

**- Добро пожаловать, - сказал Хагрид, - в Косой переулок.**

**И добродушно ухмыльнулся изумлению Гарри. Они прошли сквозь арку, Гарри быстро оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как проем плавно превращается в твердь стены.**

**Солнце ярко сверкало на стенках котлов, выставленных у ближайшего магазина. "Котлы - все размеры - латунные, медные, оловянные, серебряные - самопомешивающиеся - складные", гласила вывеска.**

**- Ага, это нам нужно, - проговорил Хагрид, - но сперва возьмем деньжат.**

**Гарри жалел, что у него нет еще по меньшей мере восьми пар глаз. Они шли по улице, и он вертел головой, стараясь разглядеть все сразу: магазины, товары, выставленные перед ними, людей, делавших покупки. Проходя мимо аптеки, он услышал, как полная дама говорит, покачивая головой: "Печень дракона по семнадцать сиклей за унцию! Они с ума сошли!"**

- Почему не сказать «один галлеон»?

- Гораздо проще, чем «семнадцать сиклей». И короче.

**Из недр темного магазина с вывеской "Совиная Империя Лупоглаза – совы-сипухи, неясыти, ушастые, амбарные и полярные совы" доносилось приглушенное низкое уханье. Несколько мальчишек примерно того же возраста, что и Гарри, прижали носы к витрине, в которой были выставлены метлы. Один из них говорил: "Смотрите! Нимбус 2000 - последняя модель, самая скоростная...". Они шли мимо магазинов, торговавших робами и мантиями, мимо магазинов, где продавались телескопы и странные серебряные инструменты, каких Гарри никогда раньше не видывал, мимо витрин, где были выставлены бочки с печенью летучей мыши и глазами угря, мимо витрин, заваленных стопками книг с заклинаниями, гусиными перьями, пергаментными свитками, склянками таинственных снадобий, глобусами луны...**

**- Гринготтс, - объявил Хагрид.**

**Они подошли к ослепительно белому зданию, возвышавшемуся высоко над соседними магазинчиками. Возле полированных бронзовых дверей в пурпурно-золотой ливрее стоял...**

**- Угу, это гоблин, - тихо кивнул Хагрид, когда они, минуя швейцара, взошли вверх по белым мраморным ступеням. Гоблин был примерно на голову ниже Гарри. У него было смуглое, умное лицо, остроконечная бородка и, как заметил Гарри, очень длинные пальцы и ступни. Когда они входили внутрь, гоблин поклонился. Посетители оказались перед вторыми, внутренними, дверями, на сей раз серебряными, и на этих дверях были выгравированы следующие слова:**

_**Восшествуй, незнакомец, но прими в расчет:  
Того, кто завистью грешит, возмездье ждет,  
Богатство без труда ты хочешь получить -  
Недешево за то придется заплатить.  
Сокровище, что в подземелье мирно спит,  
Тебе, запомни, не принадлежит,  
Вор, трепещи! И знай, что кроме клада  
Найдешь там то, чего тебе совсем не надо.**_

**- Я ж говорю, только псих сюда сунется, - прокомментировал Хагрид.**

- Мне всегда нравилось это стихотворение.

- Ага, и мне.

- Гоблины клевые.

**Двое гоблинов поклонами проводили их сквозь серебряные двери, и посетители очутились в огромном мраморном зале. За длинной стойкой на высоких стульях сидело около сотни гоблинов, они царапали что-то в гроссбухах, взвешивали монеты на медных весах, изучали драгоценные камни через специальные очки. Из холла в разные стороны вело несметное множество дверей, и возле них несметное же множество гоблинов деловито провожало и встречало клиентов. Хагрид и Гарри подошли к стойке.**

**- Здрасьте, - сказал Хагрид свободному гоблину, - Мы тут за деньгами из сейфа мистера Гарри Поттера.**

**- А у мистера Поттера есть его ключ, сэр?**

**- Где-то был, - Хагрид начал выгружать содержимое карманов прямо на стойку перед гоблином и тут же засыпал гроссбух крошками от собачьей галеты. Гоблин сморщил нос. Гарри в это время смотрел, как другой гоблин, справа, взвешивает гору рубинов, огромных, как угли.**

**- Вот он! - Хагрид наконец нашел и торжествующе поднял вверх крохотный золотой ключик.**

**Гоблин внимательно осмотрел его.**

**- Все в порядке.**

- Это ключ. Как он может быть не в порядке?

- А мне откуда знать? Не спрашивать же гоблинов.

**- У меня тут еще письмо от профессора Дамблдора, - важно произнес Хагрид, расправляя грудь. - Насчет Сами-Знаете-Чего в ячейке семьсот тринадцать.**

- Да уж, Хагрид, очень мудро было говорить подобное в присутствии одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки. – Северус качает головой. – Тем более этого мальчишки, который и так задает больше вопросов, чем положено.

- Северус…

- Да, Минерва?

- Хочешь несколько дней побыть летучей мышью?

**Гоблин внимательно прочел письмо.**

**- Очень хорошо, - кивнул он, возвращая письмо Хагриду. - Вас проводят вниз в хранилище. Цапкрюк!**

**Цапкрюк оказался еще одним гоблином. Хагрид распихал назад по карманам все свои крошки, и они с Гарри вслед за Цапкрюком направились к одной из дверей.**

**- А что это такое, Сами-Знаете-Что в ячейке семьсот тринадцать? - спросил Гарри.**

**-** Видишь, что ты наделал?

**- Не могу сказать, - с загадочным выражением на лице ответил Хагрид, - Страшный секрет. Это все дела Хогвартса. Дамблдор мне доверяет. У меня работа вообще секретная.**

- Твоя работа и так многого не стоит, - бормочет Северус.

Драко вздыхает. – Можно мне, пожалуйста, закончить чтение?

**Цапкрюк распахнул перед ними дверь. Гарри, ожидавший увидеть еще один мраморный зал, удивился, потому что на этот раз они попали в узкий каменный коридор, освещенный горящими факелами. Коридор довольно круто уходил вниз, и по полу были проложены узкие рельсы. Цапкрюк свистнул, и на его зов по рельсам, погромыхивая, подъехала маленькая тележка. Они забрались внутрь – Хагрид еле влез - и отправились в путь.**

**Сначала они ехали по запутанному лабиринту подземных коридоров. Гарри попробовал было запоминать дорогу, налево, направо, направо, налево, в середину развилки, направо, налево, но вскоре это сделалось слишком сложно. Дребезжащая тележка, видимо, сама знала, куда ехать, потому что Цапкрюк ею не управлял.**

**От рвущегося навстречу режуще-холодного воздуха глазам было больно, но Гарри не закрывал их. Один раз он увидел сноп пламени, вырвавшийся откуда-то из глубин коридора, и обернулся посмотреть, не дракон ли это, но было уже поздно. Они погружались все глубже под землю и ехали теперь мимо озера, вокруг которого с пола и потолка росли сталактиты и сталагмиты.**

**- Так и не знаю, - крикнул Гарри Хагриду сквозь грохот тележки, - какая разница между сталактитом и сталагмитом?**

**- В сталагмите есть буква "м", - ответил Хагрид. - И не спрашивай больше ничего, а то меня вырвет.**

**Он и правда позеленел. Когда тележка наконец остановилась около маленькой дверцы в стене, великану пришлось постоять опершись о стену, чтобы перестали дрожать колени.**

**Цапкрюк отпер дверцу. Оттуда, клубясь, вырвался зеленый дым. Когда дым рассеялся, Гарри ахнул. Внутри, в ячейке, лежали горы золотых монет. Колонны серебряных. Груды маленьких бронзовых кнатов.**

Тишина.

- Бедный Гарри. Готов поспорить, он бы предпочел, чтобы были живы его родители.

- Да, но все эти деньги!

- Рон, ты бы променял своих родителей на золото?

У Рона начинают полыхать уши. – Нет, конечно.

**- Все твое, - улыбнулся Хагрид.**

**Все его - это было потрясающе. Дурсли, скорее всего, ничего об этом не знали, а то бы быстренько все отобрали. Они постоянно жаловались, что Гарри им очень дорого обходится. **

Минерва хмурится.

Северус что-то бормочет себе под нос.

Близнецы опять сердито смотрят на книгу.

- Они его почти не кормят, одевают в лохмотья и не обращают на него внимания! И во сколько это им обходится? Да как они смеют! Чертовы Дурсли! Я их ненавижу, - рычит Рон.

- Теперь понятно, почему он такой худой каждый год. Он же постоянно недоедает… - мягко говорит Минерва.

- ЧЕРТ БЫ ВАС ПОБРАЛ, ДУРНИ!

**А тут оказывается, все это время он, сам того не подозревая, владел целым состоянием, спрятанным глубоко под землей.**

**Хагрид помог Гарри уложить деньги в сумку.**

**- Золотые - это галлеоны, - объяснял он. - В одном галлеоне семнадцать серебряных сиклей, а в одном сикле - двадцать девять кнатов, все просто. Вот так, этого на пару семестров хватит, а остальные пусть лежат здесь, целее будут. - Он повернулся к Цапкрюку. - А теперь, будь другом, к ячейке номер семьсот тринадцать, и, может, не будешь так гнать?**

**- Скорость только одна, - отрезал Цапкрюк.**

**Они помчались дальше, вглубь, набирая скорость. Становилось все холоднее, все сильнее швыряло тележку на крутых поворотах. С грохотом пронеслись они мимо подземного ущелья, и Гарри перевесился через бортик, чтобы посмотреть, что там, внизу, но Хагрид с болезненным стоном за шиворот втащил его обратно.**

**Ячейка семьсот тринадцать не имела замочной скважины.**

**- Станьте в стороне, - важно велел Цапкрюк. Он легонько тронул поверхность длинным ногтем, и дверца попросту растаяла от прикосновения.**

**- **Невероятно!

**- **Восхитительно.

- Великолепно.

**- Если так сделает кто-нибудь посторонний, его утянет внутрь, и он окажется в заточении, - объяснил Цапкрюк.**

Близнецы с нехорошим блеском в глазах начинают что-то корябать на отдельном листе пергамента.

- Нужно спросить, как они это делают.

**- А вы часто проверяете, нет ли кого внутри? - спросил Гарри.**

**- Примерно раз в десять лет, - ответил Цапкрюк с весьма зловредной ухмылкой.**

- Круто.

- Гоблины могут быть очень гадкими.

- Тем не менее они восхитительны.

- Верно.

- Могу я продолжить? – рявкает Драко.

**Гарри не сомневался, что в такой секретной ячейке должно храниться что-то очень-очень важное, и, снедаемый любопытством, весь вытянулся вперед, ожидая увидеть по меньшей мере груды алмазов - но ячейка была пуста, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Только потом он заметил на дне небольшой грязноватый сверток в коричневой бумаге. Хагрид взял сверток и засунул его куда-то в глубины своего плаща. Гарри ужасно хотелось узнать, что же там такое, но он все же сдержал свое любопытство и не стал спрашивать.**

**- Ну, давай назад в эту адскую громыхалку, и не говори со мной по дороге, лучше мне держать пасть закрытой, - сказал Хагрид.**

**Кое-как пережив ужасы обратной дороги, они стояли за дверями Гринготтса, щурясь на ярком солнце. Гарри не знал, куда и бежать, теперь, когда в сумке у него было полно денег. Ему не требовалось знать, каков обменный курс галлеона по отношению к фунту, чтобы понять, что сейчас у него больше денег, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь - и даже больше, чем было когда-либо у Дадли, если уж на то пошло.**

**- Надо б форму прикупить, - Хагрид мотнул головой в сторону "Мадам Малкин - Мантии на все случаи жизни". - Слушай, Гарри, ты не против, я заскочу пропустить стаканчик в "Дырявый котел"? Терпеть ненавижу эти тележки.**

**Он все еще был очень бледен, и Гарри, сильно волнуясь, пошел к мадам Малкин один.**

**Мадам Малкин оказалась приземистой, улыбчивой ведьмой, одетой в лиловое.**

**- Хогвартс, милый? - перебила она, когда Гарри начал было говорить что-то невнятное. - Вот здесь все, что нужно - и, кстати, у нас тут еще один молодой человек примеряет форму.**

**В глубине магазина на табуретке стоял мальчик с бледным, вытянутым лицом, **

- Который был весьма недурен собой.

**- **Малфой, не отклоняйся от книги.

**а вторая ведьма подкалывала булавками подол его длинной черной мантии. Мадам Малкин поставила Гарри рядом на стульчик, надела ему через голову длинное платье и стала определять нужную длину.**

**- Привет, - сказал мальчик, - тоже в Хогвартс?**

- Нет. Он переносит пытку подгонки школьной формы исключительно ради развлечения, - саркастически замечает Фред.

**- Да, - кивнул Гарри.**

**- Мой отец в соседнем магазине покупает учебники, а мать выбирает волшебные палочки на том конце улицы, - сообщил мальчик. У него был скучный, манерный голос. - А потом я их поведу смотреть на гоночные метлы. Не понимаю, почему первоклассникам нельзя иметь собственные метлы. Надо будет все-таки заставить отца купить метлу, я уж как-нибудь протащу ее в школу.**

- Мистер Малфой… вы встречались с Поттером до приезда в Хогвартс?

- Ну да. Правда я тогда не знал, что это он.

Все усмехаются.

**Гарри непроизвольно вспомнил о Дадли.**

- Великолепно, Малфой.

- Теперь он точно тебя полюбит.

- Происшествие на Экспрессе тоже помогло, - мрачно бормочет Рон.

- Какое происшествие?

- Читай дальше, Малфой.

**- А у тебя есть метла? - приставал мальчишка.**

**- Нет, - ответил Гарри.**

**- А ты в квиддич-то вообще играешь?**

**- Нет, - снова ответил Гарри, гадая, что такое квиддич.**

**- А я играю - отец говорит, будет преступлением, если меня не выберут играть за мой факультет, и, должен сказать, я тоже так думаю. Ты уже знаешь, на каком будешь факультет?**

**- Нет, - с каждой минутой Гарри чувствовал себя все глупее.**

- Не беспокойся, Поттер, это у тебя в крови.

- Северус!

- Но это же очевидно.

- Ну погоди у меня. А тебе нужно голову чаще мыть, неряха!

- Минерва!

- Что? Это тоже совершенно очевидно.

Близнецы покатываются со смеху.

**- Ну, вообще-то никто точно не знает, но я уверен, что попаду в "Слизерин", у нас вся семья там училась - ты только представь, каково попасть в "Пуффендуй", я бы ушел из школы, честное слово, а ты?**

**- Мммм, - промычал Гарри, сожалея, что не может сказать ничего более содержательного.**

**- Посмотри-ка на этого дядьку! - воскликнул вдруг мальчик, кивая в сторону витрины. За окном стоял Хагрид, он скалился и вертел в руках два больших рожка мороженого, чтобы показать, что не может войти.**

**- Это Хагрид, - сказал Гарри, довольный, что знает хоть что-то, чего не знает противный мальчишка. - Он работает в Хогвартсе.**

**- А-а, - протянул мальчик, - я о нем слышал. Он какой-то прислужник, верно?**

**- Привратник, - поправил Гарри. Мальчишка с каждой секундой нравился ему все меньше и меньше.**

- Ты знаешь, да, Малфой, что все что ты тогда сказал – полнейшая чушь?

- Я не знал, кто он такой!

- Ну и хорошо!

- По крайней мере он увидел, что ты из себя представляешь, придурок!

- ЭЙ!

**- Точно-точно. Как я слышал, он что-то вроде дикаря - живет в хижине во дворе школы, иногда напивается и начинает колдовать, а кончает тем, что поджигает собственный дом.**

**- А мне кажется, он замечательный, - холодно возразил Гарри.**

**- Неужели? - произнёс мальчик, немного надменно. - А почему ты с ним? Где твои родители?**

**- **Очень вежливый вопрос.

**- **Мистер Малфой, мне очень хочется дать вам подзатыльник, - бормочет Северус.

**- Умерли, - коротко ответил Гарри. Он не собирался обсуждать эту тему, во всяком случае, не с этим воображалой.**

**- Какой ужас, - сказал тот без эмоций, - но они были из наших, да?**

Северус морщится и закрывает глаза. – Глупый мальчик.

Драко хмурится и продолжает читать.

**- Они были волшебники, если ты это имеешь в виду.**

**- Я думаю, тех, кто не из наших, вообще принимать нельзя, правда? Они же не такие, не так воспитаны. Представляешь, некоторые даже не знают, что такое Хогвартс, пока не получат письмо. Мне кажется, надо принимать детей только из старинных колдовских семей. Кстати, а как твоя фамилия?**

**Но, прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, мадам Малкин сказала: "Вот и готово, милый", и Гарри, радуясь поводу прекратить разговор, спрыгнул со стула.**

**- Ладно, увидимся в Хогвартсе, - сказал манерный мальчик.**

- Ты потерял возможность завести нормальные отношения с Мистером Поттером.

- Повторяю, я не знал, кто он такой!

- Значит, если бы знал, то бы стал притворяться лапочкой? По крайней мере Гарри увидел, что ты есть на самом деле!

**Гарри вел себя очень тихо, пока ел мороженое, которое принес Хагрид (малиново-шоколадное, с орехами).**

**- Что случилось? - заметил неладное Хагрид.**

**- Ничего, - соврал Гарри. Они остановились купить пергамент и перья. При виде чернил, меняющих цвет в процессе письма, Гарри слегка повеселел. Когда они выходили из магазина, он наконец спросил:**

**- Хагрид, а что такое квиддич?**

**- Господи, Гарри, я и запамятовал, какая ты у нас темнота - даже про квиддич не знаешь!**

**- Не надо, я и так себя чувствую ужасно! - воскликнул Гарри. Он рассказал Хагриду про бледного мальчика в магазине мадам Малкин.**

**- ... и еще он сказал, что детей из семей магглов не должны даже принимать...**

**- Ты не из семьи магглов. Знал бы он, кто ты такой есть - да он с пеленок про тебя слыхал, раз у самого семья колдовская. Ты ж видал, чего творилось в "Дырявом Котле", как ты там появился. И вообще, чего он, козявец, в таких делах смыслит! Из тех, кто мне встречался, лучшими частенько оказывались потомственные магглы - магия у них внутри. Да взять хоть твою маменьку! Сравни-ка с сестрицей, а!**

**- Так что такое квиддич?**

**- Такая спортивная игра. Волшебная. Ну, как... как хоккей на траве у магглов - играют в воздухе на метлах, там еще такие четыре мяча - в общем, так сразу правила не объяснишь.**

**- А что такое "Слизерин" и "Пуффендуй"?**

**- Факультеты у нас в школе. Всего их четыре. Говорят, в "Пуффендуе" - одни тупицы, но...**

**- Бьюсь об заклад, я окажусь в "Пуффендуе", - сказал Гарри мрачно.**

**- Уж лучше "Пуффендуй", чем "Слизерин", - тяжело произнес Хагрид. - Все ведьмы и колдуны, которые пошли... по плохой дорожке, учились в "Слизерине". Да и Сам-Знаешь-Кто тоже.**

- ЭЙ, СЛИЗЕРИН НЕ ТАК УЖ ПЛОХ!

- Верно. Несколько превосходных мракоборцев учились именно в Слизерине, - спокойно сказал Альбус. – И один из них Аластор Грюм.

- Грозный Глаз Грюм?

- Да.

- Но он крутой!

Альбус тихо посмеивается.

**- Вольд... ой, то есть, Сам-Знаешь-Кто учился в Хогвартсе?**

**- Давным-давно, - ответил Хагрид.**

**Они купили учебники в магазине «Флориш и Блоттс», где полки до самого потолка были уставлены книгами самых разных размеров: огромными, как плиты мостовой, затянутыми в дорогую кожу; малюсенькими, размером с почтовую марку, обтянутыми шелком; книгами, полными загадочных символов; попадались даже книги с пустыми страницами. Даже Дадли, который никогда ничего не читал, отдал бы что угодно за возможность посмотреть на некоторые из этих книг. Хагрид чуть ли не силой уволок Гарри от справочника "Наложение и снятие заклятий: как заморочить врагов и очаровать друзей. Современная порча: выпадение волос, ватные ноги, прилипание языка и многое, многое другое" профессора Мститтуса Виридана.**

**- Я хотел узнать, как проклясть Дадли.**

**- Идея неплохая, да только тебе нельзя колдовать в мире магглов, разве что в особых случаях, - сказал Хагрид. - И вообще, ты еще не сможешь наводить порчу, тебе до этого учиться и учиться.**

**Хагрид также не разрешил Гарри купить котел из чистого золота ("сказано, оловянный"), но зато они приобрели очень точные весы для взвешивания ингредиентов зелий и складной медный телескоп. Потом они посетили аптеку, где было достаточно интересно, чтобы пережить ужасающий запах - смесь тухлых яиц с гнилой капустой. На полу стояли бочки с какой-то слизью; на полках громоздились банки с травами, сушеными кореньями и яркими порошками; с потолка свисали пучки перьев, связки зубов и когтей. Пока Хагрид расспрашивал человека за прилавком о базовых компонентах для приготовления зелий, Гарри внимательно рассматривал рога серебряного единорога по двадцати одному галлеону за штуку и крохотные, блестяще-черные жучиные глазки (пять кнатов ковшик).**

**Выйдя из аптеки, Хагрид еще раз проверил список.**

**- Так, осталась палочка... ах да, и еще подарок с день рожденьем.**

**Гарри почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет.**

**- Вам не обязательно...**

**- Яс'дело, не обязательно. Знаешь чего? Куплю-ка я тебе какую-нибудь животину. Только не жабу, жабы уж давно не в моде, чего доброго, над тобой смеяться станут... а кошек я сам не жалую, чихаю я от них. Я тебе куплю сову. Все дети хотят сову, к тому же польза от них, почту носят и все такое.**

**Через двадцать минут они уже покидали "Совиную Империю Лупоглаза", где было темно, раздавался шорох крыльев и отовсюду сверкали быстрые, алмазно-яркие глазки. Гарри бережно нес большую клетку с красивой белоснежной совой, которая спала, засунув голову под крыло. **

- Милая совушка.

- Замечательный подарок на день рождения.

- Готов поспорить, лучший из всех, что Гарри получил в своей жизни.

**Гарри, заикаясь, непрестанно благодарил Хагрида, напоминая сам себе профессора Квирелла.**

**- **ЧЕРТОВ КВИРЕЛЛ!

**- Перестань, - резковато отмахнулся Хагрид. - Дурсли-то навряд ли тебе чего подарят. Ну все, теперь к "Олливандерам" - только там хорошие волшебные палочки, а тебе нужна самая лучшая.**

**Волшебная палочка... вот что Гарри мечтал купить больше всего на свете.**

**Этот последний магазин был тесный и какой-то захудалый. Золото на вывеске облупилось. Надпись на вывеске гласила: "Олливандеры: изготовители волшебных палочек с 382 г до н.э." В витрине, на выгоревшей пурпурной подушке, лежала одна-единственная палочка.**

**Когда они переступили порог, где-то в глубине магазина звякнул колокольчик. Внутри магазинчик оказался крошечный и пустой, если не считать тонконогого стульчика, на который Хагрид тут же и плюхнулся. Они стали ждать. Гарри чувствовал себя как в библиотеке с очень строгими правилами; он проглотил тысячу пришедших ему на ум вопросов и стал молча смотреть на длинные узкие коробки, штабелями сложенные вдоль стен. Почему-то по спине у него побежали мурашки. Казалось, самая пыль и таинственная тишина в этом помещении излучали некое неуловимое волшебство.**

**- Добрый день, - произнес приятный голос. Гарри подскочил. Хагрид, наверное, тоже подскочил, потому что раздался громкий треск, и великан поспешно отошел от стула.**

**Перед ними стоял пожилой человек, большие бледные глаза которого светились в темноте магазина, как две полные луны.**

**- Привет, - неловко поздоровался Гарри.**

**- Ну разумеется, - сказал продавец. - Разумеется. Я предполагал, что вскоре увижу вас. Гарри Поттер. - Это не был вопрос. - У вас глаза вашей матушки. Подумать только, кажется, только вчера она сама была здесь, покупала свою первую волшебную палочку. Ивовая, десять с четвертью, гибкая. Особенно хороша для заклинаний.**

- От него мурашки по коже.

- Но он клевый.

- Думаешь, он помнит наши палочки?

- Наверное, помнит. Тяжело забыть две палочки, которые он уже думал отсылать обратно, как вдруг они подошли нам обоим.

- Почему он хотел отослать их обратно?

- Из-за сердцевины. Он думал, что она никому не подойдет.

Рон хмурится. – У ваших палочек одинаковая сердцевина?

- Да. Но они из разных деревьев. У Джорджа из ивы, у меня из остролиста.

- А сердцевина?

- Сердце грифона.

Изумленная тишина.

Альбус покашливает. – Продолжим?

**Мистер Олливандер подошел поближе к Гарри. Хоть бы он моргнул, подумал про себя Гарри, а то глаза у него уж больно серебристые и пронзительные.**

**- А ваш батюшка, в свою очередь, предпочел палочку из красного дерева. Одиннадцать дюймов. Пластичная, помощнее. Великолепно подходит для превращений. Я сказал, что предпочел ваш батюшка - но на самом деле, конечно же, выбирает сама палочка.**

**Мистер Олливандер подошел так близко, что они с Гарри оказались практически нос к носу. В дымчатых глазах Гарри видел собственное отражение.**

**- А вот сюда, стало быть...**

**Длинным белым пальцем мистер Олливандер коснулся зигзагообразного шрама.**

**- С огорчением вынужден признать, что это я продал палочку, которая осмелилась такое сотворить, - тихо пробормотал он. - Тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Да-а... Мощная, очень мощная, к тому же, в дурных руках... если бы знать, что она выйдет в мир для того, чтобы...**

- Он продал Вольдеморту его палочку?

- Ну в одиннадцать лет тот Вольдемортом еще ведь не был.

- Но…

- Малфой! Читай дальше!

- Я тебе кто? Пономарь?

**Он покачал головой, но затем, к облегчению Гарри, заметил Хагрида.**

**- Рубеус! Рубеус Хагрид! Рад тебя видеть снова... дубовая шестнадцатидюймовка, не очень гибкая, так?**

**- Точно так, сэр, - подтвердил Хагрид.**

**- Хорошая была палочка. Но ее, полагаю, сломали пополам, когда тебя исключили? - спросил мистер Олливандер, внезапно посерьезнев.**

**- Эээ... сломали, сэр, - сказал Хагрид, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - Половинки, правда, остались у меня, - радостно добавил он.**

**- Ты ими, надеюсь, не пользуешься? - строго сдвинул брови мистер Олливандер.**

**- Что вы, сэр, - быстро ответил Хагрид. Гарри заметил, что, произнося эти слова, Хагрид уж очень крепко сжал свой розовый зонтик.**

**- Хм, - произнес мистер Олливандер, пронзая Хагрида взглядом. - Что же. Теперь - мистер Поттер. Дайте-ка взглянуть. - Он вытащил из кармана длинный портновский метр с серебряными насечками. - Какой рукой предпочитаете колдовать?**

**- Эээ... я правша, - сказал Гарри.**

**- Вытяните руку. Вот так. - Продавец измерил руку от плеча до пальцев, затем от запястья до локтя, от плеча до пола, от колена до подмышки и еще измерил окружность головы. Во время этих манипуляций он рассказывал:**

**- Внутри каждой олливандеровской волшебной палочки находится мощнейшая магическая субстанция, мистер Поттер. Мы используем шерсть единорога, перья из хвоста феникса и сухожилия дракона. Все олливандеровские палочки разные, потому что не может быть двух совершенно одинаковых единорогов или фениксов. И разумеется, вы никогда не добьетесь наилучших результатов, пользуясь палочкой другого волшебника.**

**Гарри вдруг понял, что портновский метр, в этот момент измерявший расстояние между его ноздрями, делает это сам по себе. Мистер Олливандер ходил возле полок, снимая коробки.**

**- Достаточно, - бросил он, и метр свернулся в клубок на полу. - Итак, мистер Поттер. Попробуйте вот эту. Береза и сухожилие дракона. Девять дюймов. Хорошая, нежесткая. Возьмите и взмахните.**

**Гарри взял палочку и (чувствуя себя глупо) помахал ею, но мистер Олливандер почти сразу же выхватил палочку.**

**- Клен и перо феникса. Семь дюймов. Хлесткая. Попробуйте...**

**Гарри попробовал - но не успел даже взмахнуть, как мистер Олливандер выхватил у него из рук и эту палочку.**

**- Нет-нет... вот, черное дерево и шерсть единорога, восемь с половиной, пружинистая. Давайте, давайте, пробуйте.**

**Гарри пробовал. И пробовал. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, чего добивается мистер Олливандер. Гора уже испробованных палочек на тонконогом стульчике росла и росла, но, чем больше товара было снято с полок, тем счастливее становился мистер Олливандер.**

- Странно.

- Ага.

- Он не очень-то обрадовался, когда продал нам наши палочки.

- Потому что не он их сделал.

- Ах, да.

**- Покупатель с запросами, а? Не беспокойтесь, где-то здесь вас дожидается ваша единственная, и мы найдем ее... так, интересно... а почему бы и нет... необычное сочетание - остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, приятная, податливая.**

**Гарри взял палочку в руки. И сразу почувствовал, как по кончикам пальцев побежало тепло. Он поднял палочку над головой и взмахнул ею, как хлыстом рассекая пыльный воздух, в котором, следуя за движением палочки, заструился поток красных и золотых искр, подобный фейерверку. Хагрид издал радостный возглас и захлопал в ладоши, а мистер Олливандер закричал:**

**- Ай, браво! Очень хорошо! Прекрасно! Великолепно! Так-так-так... любопытно... весьма любопытно...**

- Что так любопытно?

- Да, что?

- Если вы двое дадите мне читать, мы скоро узнаем!

**Он уложил палочку в коробку и завернул покупку в коричневую бумагу, все еще приговаривая:**

**- Любопытно... любопытно...**

**- Простите, - сказал Гарри, - но что любопытно?**

**Мистер Олливандер устремил на Гарри свой прозрачный взгляд.**

**- Я помню каждую из проданных мною волшебных палочек, мистер Поттер. Каждую. И так уж случилось, что феникс, чье хвостовое перо содержится в вашей палочке, дал еще одно перо - всего одно. И вы согласитесь, что это и в самом деле интересно - что вам суждена именно эта палочка, в то время как ее сестра - боже, ее родная сестра ответственна за ваш шрам.**

Даже Северус и Минерва поражены.

- И ГАРРИ МНЕ НИКОГДА ЭТОГО НЕ РАССКАЗЫВАЛ? – вскричал Рон.

- Ты думал, он ТАКОЕ расскажет?

- Ну…

- Да, Рон. Я сомневаюсь, чтобы он рассказал об этом кому бы то ни было. И я его понимаю. «Ах, да, у моей палочки та же самая сердцевина, что и у маньяка, который убил моих родителей и раза четыре покушался на меня. Кстати, ты все еще хочешь со мной дружить?» Ты бы рассказал?

**Гарри нервно сглотнул.**

**- Да-да, тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Подумайте! Занятно, когда случаются подобные вещи. Помните, палочка сама выбирает себе волшебника... Думаю, нам следует ожидать от вас великих свершений, мистер Поттер... В конце концов, Тот-Кто-Не-Должен-Быть-Помянут творил великие дела – ужасные? - да, но великие.**

**Гарри содрогнулся. Мистер Олливандер производил на него странное впечатление. Гарри заплатил за палочку семь золотых галлеонов, и мистер Олливандер с поклоном проводил покупателей к выходу.**

**Вечернее солнце стояло низко над горизонтом, когда Гарри с Хагридом шли назад по Косому Переулку, назад сквозь стену, назад через опустевший "Дырявый котел". На обратном пути Гарри совсем не разговаривал; он даже не замечал, как разевает рты народ в метро при виде клетки с полярной совой у него на коленях и всех тех странных пакетов, которыми были увешаны он и его спутник. Вверх по эскалатору, выход на Паддингтонский вокзал... Только когда Хагрид похлопал его по плечу, Гарри осознал, где они находятся.**

**- Есть время чего-нибудь куснуть перед дорогой, - сказал Хагрид.**

**Он купил Гарри гамбургер, и они присели на пластиковые стульчики. Гарри озирался по сторонам. Все выглядело таким нереальным - почему-то.**

**- Ты в порядке, Гарри? Чего притих-то? - спросил Хагрид.**

**Гарри не знал, как объяснить свои чувства. Это был лучший в мире день рождения... и все же... он жевал гамбургер, подыскивая слова.**

**- Все думают, что я особенный, - выговорил он наконец. - Все эти люди в "Дырявом котле", профессор Квирелл, мистер Олливандер... а я даже ничего не знаю про волшебство. Как же они могут ожидать от меня великих свершений? Я знаменитость, а сам даже не помню, из-за чего ею стал. Я не помню, что произошло, когда Воль... извините, я хотел сказать, той ночью, когда погибли мои родители.**

**Хагрид перегнулся через столик. За косматой бородой и кустистыми бровями виднелись очень добрые глаза.**

**- Ты, глав'дело, не боись, Гарри. Навостришься. В Хогвартсе все от печки начинают, и ты у нас будешь не хужей людей. Просто будь сам собой. Хоть и нелегкое это дело. Ты избранный, а это завсегда тяжко. Но в Хогвартсе тебе будет хорошо – как и мне было - да и сейчас тоже, к слову сказать.**

**Хагрид посадил Гарри в поезд, который должен был доставить его назад к Дурслям, и протянул конверт.**

**- Твой билет в Хогвартс, - объяснил он. - Первое сентября - Кингс-Кросс - там все написано. Будут проблемы с Дурслями, шли сову, она знает, где меня сыскать... Ну, увидимся, Гарри.**

**Поезд отошел от станции. Гарри хотел следить за Хагридом до самого последнего момента, пока тот не скроется из виду; он привстал и прижал нос к стеклу, но, стоило ему моргнуть, как Хагрид исчез.**

- Ну вот, это конец главы.

- Кто следующий?

- Профессор Снейп?

- НЕТ!

- Перестаньте, профессор. Все уже читали, кроме вас и директора. Ваша очередь!

- НЕТ! Я отказываюсь прикасаться к этой книге!


End file.
